


Pro I Love

by Netella



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangle, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netella/pseuds/Netella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DUB - Second Year within Duel Academy and Rosa has dropped a dorm, and what's worse her first love comes to the school and even enrols as a student! She has to overcome her courage to find a way to befriend him again after many years of being apart; but however something else storms within her heart when she develops a liking to the famous Zane Truesdale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeing Him Again

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to be a very long fanfiction, introductions are at matter first then meetings before things get juicy!

Second year of being at the Academy, the brunette sighed. A lot had happened in the past year, and even with her being demoted from Obelisk Blue to Ra Yellow. Normally this wouldn't happen to a female, but sometimes if dire situations happened to a student things like this could happen. Start of the second year, whispers going around and rumours as well, Obelisk Blue boys laughing at her, and Obelisk Blue girls saying mean things about her; but none of them personally knew her, she was never one to open up to anyone.

The only female in Ra Yellow, her name was Rosa Kirigakure. Born half-Japanese and half-Australian; her father was Japanese and her mother Australian. Her father lived in America, working for Industrial Illusions and her mother, deceased. An only child, a child with low self-esteem and no confidence in dueling like the previous year; thought worries could go away but they all came back.

Wavy brunette hair, white hair clips holding her hair back, golden eyes a fringe to cover her forehead as well. Normally, the Ra Yellow female outfit was designed just exactly like the females in the blue dorm, but she always hated wearing sleeveless tops; last year, she wore a short sleeve. This year, she chose to wear the male jacket, wearing a black skirt and white knee high socks as well, along with the black boots she had to wear. Her yellow jacket open and showing a v-neck dark blue shirt. 

She hoped this year would be better than last year, instead of those sacred beasts and the island being a place where great duelists had to protect it with keys and all. But this year she wanted to pass; however there was more to it than she had thought. Not even knowing what was yet to come.

A sad sigh while the female sat under a tree near her dorm. She knew she shouldn’t let those rumours and bad mouths get to her, but somehow it kind of did. From afar, a brown-haired male was running, in search of someone. Stopping he decided to approach her; rumours spread quickly but they also die if something else more important pops up.   
“Hey um, aren’t you that girl people talk about?”  
The male asked looking down, curiously; Rosa’s head raised to stare up at him, currently now the best duelist in the school, Jaden Yuki was talking to her.

“Oh, yeah that’s me.”  
She said sadly, looking away; what was he gonna do? He was supposedly really friendly as well, so he probably wouldn’t laugh at her, maybe he would? She didn’t know. She didn’t really care anymore if others laughed at her or not.   
“Oh come on, don’t let those people get to you. Ya know, if you ask me, it was better if you weren’t in Obelisk Blue. You seem like the type to not belong there.”

He was trying to cheer her up it seems, and it worked. Rosa smiled slightly at him and nodded her head. “You’re right, I don’t; and I'm glad I’m not there anymore…blue was never my colour and I didn’t really like the uniform.” She never liked wearing sleeveless tops, that’s why she went with the male jacket.

“Rosa, that’s your name…right?” He asked, still smiling and making himself seated beside her. Nodding her head; she didn't have any friends on this island; she found it hard opening herself up to others; but she felt like she could with him and she didn’t know why.  
“Don’t listen to them, if they keep talking like that about you just lemme know, okay?”  
“Sure.” She couldn’t help but smile more; maybe she could finally find someone to be friends with, like him even. Standing up once again he waved quickly.   
“I have to go now, if you need me, you know where to find me!” Jaden laughed slightly, as he ran off. 

Days later, everyone was being all called to the auditorium they had to go and watch a duel between the schools’ best from last year, Zane Truesdale and a pro named Aster Phoenix. When Aster’s name was called out her eyes widened slightly, she had been friends with him for a few years of her childhood. He had become a pro, remembering at one time she too, wanted to be a pro. But she gave up that dream. Now watching it, along with everyone else she wasn’t really too surprised to see Zane losing to Aster; after he also supposedly got to reveal his new deck as well, it seemed like it had really cool monsters; and he used hero cards, kind of like Jaden did. 

Cheeks had turned pink, how many years had it been since she last saw him? She didn't remember, the last was the day before his father was killed; and she hoped whoever did this and got away would be found out and put to justice. It was a humiliating defeat for Zane, and in a way…she kind of felt sorry for him, but surely he could pick himself up; everyone had to lose and win sometime. Not everyone could win, unless it was an interesting duel and both found ways to counter until it came to a tie.

She even had saw on TV, Aster calling Jaden out to duel, without revealing his name on TV.  
On that night she noticed something, flashing in the sky and headed out to the school’s duel field. She had gone to the duel field and stopped to hide behind a bush; seeing Aster and Jaden there heading inside to duel field, hiding behind the wall to watch them both duel, seeing how interesting it was; and frowning with the two fans squeal for him. 

She wasn’t too shocked when she saw Jaden lose to him, in a way…it was kind of expected, since Aster was a pro and all; but she didn't know why she was rooting for Jaden to win. Since the duel was over she headed back to her dorm, Aster leaving the duel field and stopped, his head turned to see the back of her, frowning slightly, he didn't think there was anyone else who went to watch the duel as well. Who was she? Probably a fan, and he didn't try to call out to her or anything, he just let it slide.

In her room now, laying on the bed with a sad sigh and felt like she couldn’t even sleep either. She just didn't want to face Aster, she felt like she was just shaming herself by facing him so maybe it was best to try and sleep it off for the time being?

Now that it was day time, she had her breakfast and got changed and decided to skip out on class today, she knew she shouldn't supposed to…but it really was up to the students and Jaden never really skipped, it was more like he ate and slept in class. Stopping at the harbour she stared where he was outside and leaning on the rails, where he was outside on his yacht and thinking. Sighing sadly, the female decided to depart and find some place to herself to think. She knew he had a busy schedule for his tour too; so he would probably leave. Not that she blamed him or anything.


	2. Having No Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I just put the title with whatever seems to match with the chapter that I wrote up. Most events during season 2 and even quotes usually what were said and other times I try to imagine that character so they wouldn't be so ooc.

Next day a rumour was going around that Jaden was unable to duel because he couldn’t see his cards. It was pretty unfortunate of him but he wasn’t sure how that even happened. It happened when he dueled against Aster, he might have a clue? But then again- she couldn’t have the courage to go up to him. 

Next, there happened to be a duel between brother and sister; she didn't really want to watch the duel, and spent that time finding nice places on the island to draw with her small drawing pad in her hand and pacer up behind her ear.

Many days passed on and Rosa decided to take a walk; she had been unable to sleep properly for the past few days and it was nerve-racking. A sigh, she didn’t really understand why she couldn’t sleep properly, her legs leading her to the main gate of the school, stopping and hiding behind some bushes. Seeing Aster there, a criminal who was on the ground and caught for trying to steal cards.

Before him were Crowler and Bonaparte, along with Jaden’s friend, but no Jaden. It seemed that Aster had to duel against Alexis, and if she lost then the red dorm would be torn down and all headed inside to the duel field. Heading there herself, but not getting spotted; once all were in the duel field and Rosa hid behind a wall and watching them start to duel.

Jaden, who was running to the duel field and smiled when he saw her.   
“Heya Rosa!”   
“H-Hi Jaden…”  
He didn't say anything else after calling out, “hey! That’s my line!”  
All turned to spot Jaden who decided to take Alexis’ place and duel Aster instead, watching a re-match and saw that Jaden had new monsters, called Neo Spacians. She was pretty amazed, and watched until the end where Aster ended up losing. They say you can’t lose to the same opponent twice, and seemed enough to be true.

When the duel ended she decided to go and leave back to her dorm, perhaps now she could sleep more easily.  
Many more days had passed; and Jaden had to go and duel a princess, in order to decide where the school would go for their field trip. In which, Jaden had decided to go to Domino City; there wasn’t a big surprise there.

So when the day came, she had hopped on the boat and exit; many of the students going their own way instead of following a schedule; only because it seemed the newly White Dorm had other things to do as well. Stopping she saw Bastion and Aster talking for a bit; and kept herself quiet for a bit and looked away. Seeing him leave with Bastion standing and his friends leaving him behind. Rosa had felt maybe now that he was alone with no fans perhaps she could talk to him? It could be an option, her feet slowly making its way right behind him; her mouth opening and wanting to call out her name but when she had tried nothing came out. 

Not even sure why, trying again still nothing came out. Why couldn’t she call out to him? He was walking further and further away from him.   
“A-Aster…!”  
She called out; but her voice only faint and not loud enough for him to hear, golden eyes watching him leave and her heart sink; she failed to do the one thing she wanted to do and with no courage to catch up, how could she really face him?

Her head sunk down and sighed sadly; there was no courage in her to even say ‘hello’ to him. Instead of trying, Rosa just decided to go and take a walk around; draw some scenery while she had the chance; it has been a while since she had been in Domino City; a place she used to live for a while before her aunty moved houses.

Walking around, drawing for quite some time; everything had seemed to be strange, the sky turned dark and four duel monster spirits surrounded the city; not letting anything in or out. She wasn’t even sure what was with it; but perhaps it could be by-passed. It was pretty strange though, wondering how they just appeared all of a sudden. Rosa had wanted to make the most of this trip and continue to draw in notable places; who knows when she would get to visit here again. 

Night time and she couldn’t sleep well at the hotel, she decided to walk for a bit and stopped to see Jaden dueling some guy; him summoning his Elemental Hero Tempest; there where she was hiding noticing Aster; and his caravan where he was staying for the time being. Continuing to watch as the duel ended, she decided to go and leave with a bit of a smile. Aster’s head turning and frowned when she saw that same girl from before on that night he beat Jaden. Who was she? And he had this strange feeling he knew her from somewhere. 

After the field trip and ended up back at Duel Academy, the brunette decided to head to her dorm and fix up some of her drawings, review what she did and what she should do, to have the courage to speak to him as well. A few days later, she noticed mostly everyone within the Ra Yellow dorm was gone, they all left to go to the Society of Light; and luckily she wasn’t challenged by those white dorm freaks; she wouldn't want in. But she was happy that they had the best, Bastion. 

However she had heard that Bastion had wanted to go and be in the Society; she didn't understand why anyone would want to be in that nut-job of a society; they were all brainwashed; and she never liked that Sartorius one bit. She did feel something strange with him, definitely. Soon they were all gone, and she was the one who felt like the only one left; she thought there were others but she guessed not.

She felt quite lonely, and she would have a hard time getting used to this. Most definitely. However, in a way she felt it was better than being within the Society of Light; that much she had to agree on, even if it would take some time for her to get used to her being by herself within the Ra Yellow dorm. 

Rumour had it that Chancellor Sheppard was back and everyone had to head to the auditorium, where everyone sat and saw him come in. Listening to what he said, with him presenting a GX tournament, pros from around the world were going to come here and participate. The rules for it were also pretty simple, to duel a person each day, to accept the first person that asks you to duel; but it didn't seem like any sorts of consequences if they didn’t do just that. 

Now that it began, Rosa could see many students wanting to duel the shortest student, Syrus, but he was a great duelist…so he shouldn’t be underestimated. For her, she was looking for any good duelist, but one that wasn’t from that Society of Light; she wasn’t going to get herself to duel them at all. She needed someone to duel today, and it seemed there were some; not all rumours died and many still thought she wasn’t a good duelist because she dropped a dorm; that she wasn’t a good duelist as she was when she started.

What did it matter now? She accepted; dueling each one of them, most of them she won and some she lost. But that didn’t matter to her; she wasn’t out of the tournament just yet anyway. A few more duels happened that same day, and it was tiring her out. She wanted to find a place to rest for the time being; maybe find someone else to duel tomorrow. She didn't want to duel any more today.


	3. Re-Kindled Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went and decided to reveal more of Rosa's past, it's kinda sad and sort of the reason why she's the way she is.   
> However I really wanted her to meet up with Aster again, since he's on the island and all.

Days passed and more duels were on the way and dueling more and more people that wanted to challenge her, all not from the Society of Light; she probably wasn’t even up to their standards anyway; not that it really did matter to her anyway.

Now, Rosa was trying to go back to her dorm without any other duelist spotting her, she was tired and didn’t want to duel anymore for today, she couldn’t duel so many people like others could; it just got tiresome. Even though she did love to duel, and also that she dueled for fun. While walking now she had stopped froze in her spot when she had spotted Aster walking this way. In her mind, she was panicking and screaming as well; what would she do? She would walk away before he notices her, which was probably the best idea.

Her legs soon moved to turn around, but she was heading away from her dorm, and not towards it! This was really bad, and Aster stood for a moment before a bit of a frown on his face; blue orbs staring at her. He did feel like he knew her from somewhere but he hadn't remembered.

“Hey, you!”  
He called out, walking towards her. But she couldn’t face him; she had no courage inside her yet and went to walk away rather quickly. It was strange though, most fans would love to get a chance to talk with him and however, she was walking away? Maybe she wasn’t his fan, but then by all means she wouldn't walk away. He couldn’t understand why she was running away but he finally managed to catch up and place a hand on her wrist to stop her.

“Why are you running?”  
He asked, frowning while she turned around with a worried look on her face. Letting go and folding his arms for a moment then leaving them back down; calming slightly Aster decided to speak.  
“You know, you look familiar…I know you from somewhere.”

Rosa only decided to laugh, play it off like it was nothing.   
“Ahaha, I get that a lot.”  
Sure, deep down it hurt but she felt it was better; he wouldn't want to have a friend like her. And she said she wanted a lot of friends, but he would be disappointed in her if she found out she had little to no friends at all. 

The silver haired pro didn't like this at all; he wasn’t going to let her go that easily.   
“Don’t play silly…”  
He paused, thinking about it deeply; he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t remembered. But she was there also when he spotted her those other times, but her back was turned then and also he did wonder why she was in Ra Yellow; he saw all girls were in Obelisk Blue.

“I remember now, you’re that girl I hanged out with as a child. Before well, my father-“  
He paused there and looked away, he didn’t want to bring up any sorts of memories about his father; but he had a new guardian now; The D as most people called him.

“Your name is-” What was her name?   
“It’s Rosa.”  
She told him; golden eyes looking away and sighed sadly, she didn't want this to happen but seems like it did anyway. He could just barely remember and her family as well, she was an only child just like he was. 

“So how’s it going and the family too?”  
He asked, she should already know what happened to his own; but Aster could see she wasn’t feeling a whole lot like she wanted to talk about it. He didn't mean to bring up any bad memories; if that was why she seemed sad.

“I guess its okay; a lot happened since we haven’t seen each other.”  
“Oh like?” He did want to know, catch up even just the slightest. He felt it wasn’t best to ask too much; he didn’t want to feel bad or anything.

“Nothing too important, like I have no mother, my father doesn't want to talk to me anymore and I live by myself on holidays.” Her voice sounded distant, and he felt awful when hearing what she said.   
“Why doesn’t he talk to you?” He was quite curious though; and she felt like she wanted to cry right in front of him; but she had to keep blinking to prevent any tears from falling down.

“I think he just blames me, for my mother’s death. That’s all.” It was hurting her; to remember those days; she was only a child and nothing else. She bit her bottom lip; again she felt like she wanted to cry. She felt that day when she asked her busy mother to fly home just to celebrate her 10th birthday with her; just even once. Even if she never did ask for anything; that was the only thing she wished for and her mother decided to, once wouldn’t hurt her.

But then everything went wrong; and no one, not even her own mother arrived home.   
“I’m sorry; you don’t have to tell me what happened to her.” He didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable or bring up any more bad memories.   
“No, i-it’s okay…just, there was a bad plane crash and I’m sure you know the rest.”

It’s been too long since then; since the crash, the people had been checking their planes for any faulty parts and checking it more than just four or five times.   
Aster did hear about that, he was pretty young himself and was shown around the world, there were people from many countries on that one plane and everyone died. It was just awful; and Rosa felt like it was her fault to ask her own mother to come to her own birthday.

“Oh…” Aster trailed off; he felt pretty bad and wanted to apologize, but what good would that do anyway? He didn’t say anything for a while, and neither did she. But she looked away and decided to speak. She just felt like crying, but not in front of him. 

“I should go now, I’m kind of tired…”  
With that, Rosa decided to walk away and leave; her eyes shutting for a bit, frowning at herself and picked up the pace inside of her dorm.

Aster had sighed slightly, and sadly looked away. He didn’t think she would be feeling so down about it, he thought their reunion would be slightly more cheerful; but he guessed not. In a way, they were the same, but unlike her…he wanted to find the one who killed his father and also find who stole the missing Destiny Hero card. He would only feel at ease if he could manage to do so.

The next day, there was a rumour going around that Crowler and Bonaparte were getting fired, seemed that also everyone in the school knew about it; some felt it was about time with how awful they sort of were being towards some of the students. 

After a few more days of the GX tournament, there was another rumour going around about Zane being at the Academy; he had changed, he was a different person and everyone seemed to avoid him. Only the brave would want to challenge him and no one else, not even Rosa.


	4. Jerkish Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one, Rosa meets Zane!  
> He's not exactly like he is from Season 1, and to be honest I'm not at all fond with Season 2 Zane, I prefer him in Season 1 and Season 3+4.  
> He's not as mean in Season 3, he still duels to win and has that fierce to him but it seems he still has some respect for his opponents when he duels. In Season 4, it seems he's more sorrowful and lonely, kinda makes me wish he was comforted by someone.

Right near the Main Gate of the school, all could be able to see Zane duel against his younger brother, Syrus. It was painful to watch; but Syrus had lost and all just watched Zane leave like that; it wasn’t nice what he did and many did seem to think so; but the changed pro duelist didn't care.

Rosa had departed away; she had to keep away from him from a while. Zane walking around to go and find other people to duel and win against anyone that had wanted to try and challenge him. Nearby, Rosa was being challenged to a duel by a Ra Yellow and dueling him; Zane stopping to watch what she was going to play.

“Not so fast! I play DNA Surgery! This allows me to go and change all monsters to Dragon types!”  
Her opponent was angry and didn't have a card that could be able to help him out on this one; she could now be able to summon her best monster card.

With her opponent ending his turn, she went to draw her next card.  
“Now! I use polymerization to fusion summon F.G.D!”  
Zane had stood from afar and watched as one of the most powerful dragon cards was summoned, eyes widened slightly as he suddenly became interested in wanting to know how this girl was able to obtain such a card. It seemed pretty interesting for him and he was curious to know. 

With the brunette winning the duel she had sighed, another duel and was tired and wanted to rest up.  
“You there!” Zane called out to her, flinching, Rosa turned around and eyes widened in shock to see the changed Zane Truesdale approaching her. Did he see her duel!?

“Y-Yes?”  
She asked, he wasn’t the same like he was last year though; so this was kind of scary.  
“How did you get that card?” He snarled, how was she fully meant to respond to him anyway? But she had to give an honest response after all.  
“Um well, my mother gave it to me.” Zane was pretty surprised for her to be saying that. He wasn’t even sure why he felt on edge when she said her mother gave it to her; why would she do that?

“And why did she?”  
He had to ask, he was blunt but she didn't have a problem with being honest with him.  
“It used to belong to her, but she gave it to me as a birthday gift.” He could understand the very least; but he wouldn't mind testing it out, however he had a slight problem. That she was a Ra Yellow; and she probably wouldn't put up a fight.

“How about you duel me then?”  
She asked; but he only scoffed, followed by a smirk and raised his head to look down at her.  
“You wish, I’d beat you hands down.”

Frowning, Rosa didn’t like what he said; he didn't know what for a fact, right?  
“How would you know? You’d have to try first before saying such bold words!” But it seemed that Zane was quite sure of himself.

“I already know I’m going to win, girl. So don’t try to push my buttons!”  
With that, Zane turned away from her and departed; Rosa was just angry at him, she wanted him to get to his normal self and not like this.

“You’re just a jerk! A coward even, you’re just upset you lost to someone younger than you and that’s why you changed, didn’t ya?”  
Her voice raised at him and still angry at what he said; she couldn’t believe he was like this. While he walked away from her he stopped when hearing what she said, turning around and keeping a frown on his face; he wasn’t a coward and he knew he wasn’t upset that he lost.

“That’s none of your business girl.”  
“It’s not ‘girl’, I have a name! It’s Rosa! Okay!” Her voice raised and kept a frown on her face, really angry he was like this and watching him go off. It was better; but she needed to go and cool her head off; Zane was just a jerk now he was supposedly nice before but she didn't like how he was now, it didn’t fit his image at all.

Zane had not even worried so much about her and just left her as was, he needed a challenge; but there really wasn’t anyone would be strong enough to be able to defeat him. 

The next day was quite a famous duel between The D. against some smart criminal; but no one knows what happened or who had won between the two. Not much was known, but there were some answers that people wanted to find out about.

The tournament was still ongoing, and Rosa was getting tired of dueling some of the students and had lost to some of the pros that wanted to challenge her as well. It wasn’t that easy for her, but she had managed to pass it by. 

Days were passing with the Society of Light being taken down, one by one by Chazz. And soon enough, Rosa was brave enough to even go up to him; despite the fact that his loyal fans were telling her that she had no business being here, he did want to duel her none the less.

“So, what’s your name?”  
He asked; with a smile, she had replied.

“Ah, I’m Rosa. Let’s just have a friendly duel okay? I still have two GX medals left, and they’ll be all yours, if you beat me of course.”  
With a slight laugh; Chazz smirked and went on to duel her.

But obviously, the victor went to Chazz and he took her medals.  
“Nice dueling, you nearly had me there.”  
He replied, with a friendly smile; Rosa’s arm extended to shake Chazz’s.

“I really would love ta be your friend, Chazz. I mean, you’re a great duelist after all.”  
Such words did touch him and leave him with a bigger ego. With a chuckle, he folded his arms and stared cockily as ever.

“Of course, make sure you call me **The** Chazz.”

Rosa had smiled and nodded her head; and went and headed off along with him and the other duelists to cheer him on, defeat all the rest of the duelists.  
“Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!”

The crowd was repeating, over and over again; the same cheers again while Chazz’s ego inflated much more than that.  
Soon; all the other duelists had lost and now Chazz was about to be declared a winner. Everyone gathered around the main gate and watched when someone appeared; showing it to be a girl named Blair who wanted in on Slifer Red; which seemed rather weird.

But of course; Chazz was able to win against her; but she would be able to go into Slifer next year. Which had went and concluded the end of the school year.


	5. New Students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 is here! I finally can be able to progress this more and meeting the new students from the other schools.

Now the start of a new year, there was not much that had happened over the holidays. For Rosa, it was just the same; spending them by herself in the apartment that her aunty had left for her. Alone and also scared that someone would come and break in, but no one had done so. 

Soon enough it would be time to return to Duel Academy and start the third and final year of school. The first day was quite normal, not much had happened but the second day came and everyone came to gather in the auditorium to see Chancellor Sheppard and talking to everyone about having new students within the school. 

“First from East Academy we have Adrian Gecko.” When he had stepped forward Rosa frowned and stared at him, he was weird looking and looked like a rich spoiled brat- perhaps more than Chazz in fact. He was overly muscular and tall; definitely Rosa wouldn't want to approach him or even want to be his friend.

“Next from West Academy we have Axel Brodie.” The guy was dark-skinned, he looked like a solider, a military solider even, especially from the build and the fierce look that he gave out. He was probably scary so she didn't want to approach him either.

“From South Academy we have Jim ‘Crocodile’ Cook.” The guy was wearing what appeared to be clothes from the outback, but as Rosa recalled—South Academy was from the country of where her mother lived. She was rather happy, finally…another Aussie for her to talk to! But it didn’t seem all natural with the croc that he had on his back; she definitely wanted to talk to him.

“Finally from North Academy, we have Jesse Anderson!” But it didn't seem like he was showing up, where was he anyway? A man had entered the auditorium. Jaden, standing up had stared at him.

“So this must be the pep rally you were talking about?” he said; his accent was kinda cute in a way. Rosa couldn’t help but laugh to herself.

“Say, you haven’t seen someone called Jesse?” Jaden asked him, more of a smile kept on the blue haired male’s face and replied.

“Yup, sure do.”  
So where was he anyway? Smiling he had raised his hand to be placed on the back of his head and rubbed it slightly.

“Ya’ll lookin’ at him, I’m Jesse.” He replied, Jaden’s eyes widened; seems that he was excited he forgot to introduced himself. The Chancellor had coughed slightly and then repeated his introduction, the students all clapping as they all stood.

“Oh yes, last but not least, I’d like you to meet our visiting Professor from West Academy, say hello to Professor Thelonious Viper.” He was big, muscularly and scary looking, coming from the same school as that Axel guy; they were probably trained militants or something. That was definitely it. 

His methods were pretty strict, and he had seemed to go over this once again.  
“Why don’t we kick off the year by holding an exhibition match, right now.” He had paused there, he it seemed like he knew who to pick for the match.

“Jesse Anderson and his opponent will be Duel Academy’s top student…”  
Seemed Chazz stood up, “I accept.” He said with such pride; but Rosa couldn’t laugh at how big his ego inflated- but he wasn’t the best and that hadn’t got to him. Poor Chazz.

“…Jaden Yuki.” Viper continued; Chazz falling back that it wasn’t him but his rival.  
“Sweetness!” He happily said, standing up- seemed he was looking forward to it. Both at the stage to receive something, which either of the two didn't seem to know what it was.

“The match will start in one hour and don’t be late.” Viper said right after. All quite excited she actually couldn’t wait to see the match; she had bet it would be one of a kind- especially with how Jesse had a special deck it seems.

Rosa actually did want to alert Aster, but she didn’t seem to have a phone—not that she even thought she would need it at all. But even if she did; she didn't have his number, since she didn’t even seem to ask. It was a pity; but there wasn’t really anything she could do about it. Having herself seated with the others an hour later, Jaden and Jesse standing on the duel field and the duel went and began. 

Jesse had started first, and all went to watch closely at how his first move would be made.  
“I play! This little guy! Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle!” His monster was placed in defense mode, a good way to start the duel! After he placed a face down and ended his turn next was Jaden’s.

“I play, Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin!” His monster sure did look rather strange, especially for it to be standing on two feet; but hey—they were his monsters. The duel had gone on and progressed more; by the look of it all it was pretty interesting. When his monsters were destroyed, they didn't go to the graveyard but seems like they stayed on the field in their crystal form but for what?

The duel continued more, with Jesse revealing more of his crystal beast decks and even what else they were able to do which did seem rather interesting to see all the more. 

“The sarge needs backup.” Hassleberry commented, Rosa who was sitting behind him and Chazz did agree. He needed to do something to save himself, until hearing a familiar voice.  
“You don’t know the half of it.” Heads turned to stare at who it was. “Jaden’s way in over his head this time.” The voice continued. 

“Aster?” Hassleberry stared at the pro that had his hands in his pockets.  
“Why are you here?” Chazz asked afterwards, his eyes staring at the duel and Rosa had tried to not get quite distracted from him being there. He was supposed to be in the pro leagues, right? 

“Gee thanks,” he had smirked then stared down at the two. “I’m a student here, remember?”  
“Student? I thought you were back in the pro circuit.” Added Chazz, she did agree but perhaps he came here for something else? 

“I was, until I heard those crystal beasts were here.” So it seemed even he was interested in them, “they’re legendary dude!”

“Hold up Phoenix, you’re giving up the pros just to get your hands on some cards?”  
He had explained to them about it, how Jesse was the one chosen by the Crystal Beast cards which was quite fascinating. 

After some time, it seemed there was something special catching on.  
“Now; all 7 beasts are on the field. Which means there’s only one thing left to do, I play Rainbow Dragon!”  
Jesse’s hand raised in the air, his crystal beasts reacting and being raised above; making it seem like it had created the effect of a rainbow however—

“Meet the most feared creature in history!” He paused for a moment then laughed, “just kiddin’.”  
The attack from Jaden’s monster had hit one of his thus ending the duel.  
“Wait, where’s Rainbow Dragon?” Asked Jaden, he was curious since it wasn’t played on the field and it seemed like the other students were pretty curious as well why it wasn’t summoned.

Scratching the back of his head he went to give his reason, “well that’s the funny thing; I haven’t got that card in my deck yet, Jay.” He just laughed it off afterwards; but everyone of course didn’t seem particularly happy about it.

But for Rosa, she did wonder why he hadn’t gotten the card—it should have been with the other crystal beasts, or perhaps there was something else to it. That had to be it.  
The crowd were raising their fists and yelling things at him like “seriously!?” and “you gotta be kidding!?” they had all the right to be angry at him. 

“This is totally lame!”, “no rainbow dragon?” and some others were plain boo-ing him as well.  
“Sorry everyone, but I know it’s out there somewhere!” What did he mean, and Jesse went to explain that it was within an Ancient Stone Tablet which hadn't yet been found and doesn't seem no one knows where it is.

After the two shook hands, Viper had spoken and said that he would hold up mandatory duels, that was kinda silly and she didn't want to do that and worse he had to keep an eye on them. Boy, wouldn't tomorrow be quite…productive.


	6. Did Jesse Just...!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I just wanted some Rosa and Jesse interactions, the reason for this will be in future chapters.

Next day at the Auditorium, everyone gathered to see Professor Viper on the stage and telling everyone about his invention called the Bio-Band. The same thing that Jaden and Jesse had worn yesterday, “over the next few weeks you’ll part-take in a series of survival duels. You will all begin with the same ranking, regardless of your dorm colour or grade level.”

He then talked about how the bio band would evaluate duels and a duelists fighting spirit as well. It seemed strange how something could do all that; they would all be evaluated and given a score by dueling with them. It was even more of a shocker that if they got a low score they would go down a dorm and a second one would be expelled.

‘I can’t risk going down another dorm!’ Rosa thought, with a sigh to herself. She didn’t want that to happen and needed to make sure she didn’t get a low score. Part of her was freaking out and the other part was trying to calm down and finding a good duelist to make sure her scores won’t be low. 

It didn’t take long for her to find someone; or rather, he found her.   
“You Obelisk boys think you’re better…”  
Rosa frowned, speaking to him and placing her duel disk on and starting her first duel with him and reigned victorious at the end.

“How could I lose to someone like you?”  
He asks her; with a smug look on her face she laughs and responds to him with a hearty voice.   
“It’s because you underestimated me!”  
Golden eyes staring down at him with a cold expression on her face, she let out a gentle sigh and departed away to find someone else, hoping it would have to be someone from Ra Yellow.

With more duels, she was beginning to feel light headed and dizzy- lying down on her bed and resting.   
“Something doesn’t feel right.”  
Rosa muttered to herself, she wasn’t even sure as she had her hand on top of her forehead.

A sigh, Rosa had sat under a tree and hoped no one would see her. She was trying to avoid obtaining more duels from anyone that thought that she was a push-over and could be beat easily because of where she stood.

Hungry as she was, she had sat down and took her time to replenish her energy back. While eating, she had heard a voice speak to her. “Howdy…! Is it okay if I sit with ya? There’s no one ta eat with, so I figured two people sittin’ alone could sit together! Ehehe… T-The names Jesse Anderson!”

Head turned to stare at the blue haired male and smiled slightly, and went to introduce herself too. “Nice ta meet ya Jesse! Name’s Rosa!” She replied, smiling back but not seeing any sign of Jaden; they were practically stuck together like glue!

“Where’s Jaden? Isn’t he usually with ya?”   
A pause, unzipping his lunch bag and pulled out a sandwich and took a large bite out of it. Chewing on it a few times before swallowing, “detention.”

They still had class, besides just having to duel people with their bio bands.   
Rosa had laughed slightly, she should’ve figured. “Thought so, that seems so like him. Guess he didn’t want ya ta say, huh?”  
“Yeah- ya right there.”

They had both laughed for a moment before Jesse finished another bite of his sandwich and spoke, “Mmmn— I haven’t seen you ‘round before… Maybe I’m just blind… Then again, I think Jay would’a said somethin’ t’ me if he had a girlfriend~”

Coughing on her onigiri, golden hue’s widened hearing the other say that; now Rosa wasn’t sure what to think about it and had to get it straight; where did he get this idea from?  
“Huh!? Ya got it wrong! Blimey!! Jay ain’t the type ta like someone like me, besides; I already have my eyes set on someone better!”

Sure, Rosa liked Jaden…but just as a friend. She wanted to try and explain as best as she could to Jesse that the guy she liked wasn’t sorta clueless when it came to someone’s romantic feeling.   
“Sorry, sorry; I’m just teasin’ ya!”

Pouting, Rosa shrunk herself slightly and looked away; she wasn’t one to like teasing- especially because it was the kind that would make her heart race, that would get her to think too much about it and get easily flustered. 

“I don’t see why not, yer’ pretty, an’ a nice person! Jay ain’t the type a’ guy t’ just look on the outside, y’know. Besides that, I’m sure whoever y’all like is a nice guy too!”  
What Jesse had said about Jaden was quite true, he’s nice but she just isn't really into him at all- she had liked Aster since she was young; that hadn’t changed and didn’t want it to.

Cheeks turned red, she wasn’t even sure how to respond; it was a compliment- something she hardly received.   
“Haha…I dun know, no one’s really called me pretty or anythin’.” 

“Really? A shame really, maybe they’re jus’ too shy t’ come an’ tell ya!”  
Jesse smiles towards Rosa, trying to give her some reassurance; ‘maybe he thinks I’m pretty but doesn’t want to say it aloud?’ Rosa thinks, still feeling strange at the compliments she receives. She doesn't know how to respond to such a thing and gives a short response, “I’m sure they probably are.”

At first, Rosa she isn’t sure why but she feels like maybe telling him would be best to make everything clear, plus Jesse was sorta alike to Jaden. Perhaps he too, was trustworthy to also call a friend?

“Oh smokes, he is a prit nice guy. A handsome bloke at that one, I’m sure ya know the name of Aster Phoenix, yeah? Well- got my eyes set on ‘im; yeah sure he don’t know but maybe one day.”  
She feels it’s better to tell someone; besides, should it really matter if he tells everyone? Not like they’d care, the only one who would care is Aster. 

“Aww, ain’t that sweet! I won’t tell a soul, promise! If ya got yer eye on em’ I think you should start off by talkin’ with em’! It never hurts to start off by bein’ friends— An’ if ya are friends then go out fer’ a bite to eat!”

Rosa wonders if Jesse would believe her if she tells him she has been friends with him for a long time.  
"Ya see, ’m already friends with 'im. Me and 'im 'ave been friends since childhood. Me father and 'is have been friends since High School; father went abroad to America to learn English and he met Aster’s dad, an’ that’s how they ‘came friends. Then when I went to America, it was natural the two friends would meet again in Industrial Illusions. Aster’s my first love; haven’t gotten over him at all.”

Eyes gazed at the green grass and smiled, remembering being told when she first met Aster; she was only two and a half years old and got to meet the cute baby that was Aster. She had visited him as many times as possible, went to the same primary school as him but of course when his father was gone, she couldn’t be allowed to see him. Why, she hadn’t a clue.

Teal orbs of Jesse stared at the brunette, curious but didn't want to ask any longer than that.   
“There ya are, Jess.”  
Both heads turned to stare at who is was, to see Jaden there with a smile on his face, seeing Jesse get up, Jaden turns to see Rosa still slowly munching on her food.  
“Wanna hang with us?”  
He asks, she shakes her head.

“Wanna finish my food first then rest.”  
She tells them, “alright! If you wanna hang and talk about cards, you know where to find us!” 

Within the next few days, majority of the students were collapsing, including her.  
Now waking up to what felt like an earthquake, Rosa shot open her eyes and looked around to see most of the other students had already woke up.  
Not understanding what was doing on she decided to get out and packed the bed away to take a look around.

“I see you’re up.”  
Turning around she saw Chazz with his three ojama’s on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I just took a look around and could see that we’re in another dimension.”  
It did make her feel quite weird however she did hope there would be a way for them to get back home.   
“Anyway, head to the gym. Everyone’s been gathered there; we’re not somewhere where we’re familiar with.”  
Nodding her head now, the female went off and departed to the gymnasium to see the other students there along with Crowler and Bonaparte. 

Listening to what Jim had to say, most people were talking amongst themselves, they wanted to go home and had doubts that they wouldn’t even be able to get back to their own world. Jesse telling them that they had to get their act together, stop being negative and work in groups. Shattering news came next when Dorothy said they only had about a week’s worth of food and water. It wasn’t enough and no one knew how long they would stay there.


	7. Duel Energy Drained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to just follow along with the anime and how everything was going in season 3, but yeah some parts I had to change a bit just to fit Rosa in.

During this time, some people were dueling against all the foes that were collapsing one by one, reducing the number of students within the school had eventually become duel ghouls. Barricades formed in order to stop them in wanting to duel others and drain their energies too with their duel bands. 

Night time fell and the food had come, unfortunately there was only one for everyone. And still the students were complaining about it.   
“Everyone chill! Okay, listen up! We’re all in this together, so start acting like it.” Jaden says aloud, rather frustrated with everyone, they didn’t need to complain about the limit of food they had.

“That’s right, so stop your belly achin’ already.” Jesse says right after, a frown on his face as well, he too seems frustrated that the students were complaining. After all they were warned they were low on food supplies. 

The suddenly, there was an announcement and that there were three of his minions were in front of the school. Heading over to where they were, everyone could see them. Jesse, Jim and Axel had gone to duel those three and had won in the end.

After the duel ended, some students were still complaining about no food and being hungry and wanted to head back inside, protesting, Jesse had tried to tell them not to. They couldn’t be beat and ended up turning into duel ghouls themselves. A sigh, Rosa just felt it was best to stick with the others since she had a feeling something would happen if she went along.

Plus, it was better than having to go back inside.  
Heading off to the power generator now, after some of the boys were digging through the sand. Bastion was able to link up the cables and to get good transmission as well, listening to Professor Eisenstein and how they have been transported to another dimension.

They had been talking and also had mentioned Crystal Beast Rainbow Dragon and how it has the power to transport them back to their own world.  
Good news had come when they were told that the stone tablet had been found and Pegasus and Chancellor Sheppard are going to the destination right away.

That was rather great news! They were able to find the tablet and have it been made into a card- Rosa was just quite fed up of being in this dimension, how she wanted to go back to her own again. Then, they were told that they would need to go to the tennis court in order to generate enough power for Rainbow Dragon to be sent to the other dimension.

Leaving now, they had all went to head there while trying to avoid the duel ghouls and had arrived. With Dr. Eisenstein telling them that they need to generate enough energy to deliver Rainbow Dragon to their side.  
Back in the normal realm, the person that was chosen to duel was Zane, while in the other dimension Jesse went to duel. Through the hologram, each duelist was able to see each other and able to get the duel started. 

While their duel continues, she was able to notice in the sky that the wormhole was able to be big enough for the Rainbow Dragon card to be teleported to Jesse. Now since he had gotten the card, an announcement was held by Marcel who says that Jaden would need to duel against him and arrive within thirty minutes otherwise he would dispose of the duel ghouls.

Now outside of Duel Academy, the duel between Marcel and Jaden was underway. With still some duel ghouls, Rosa and the others were trying to keep them away and allowing the two to duel in order to get them back.

Soon enough, Jesse gets tagged in and the duel continues with Marcel's Life Points doubling. With the duel underway, Jesse was able to summon Rainbow Dragon which was protecting Jaden from the Sacred Beasts.

When the spirit comes out of Marcel, she reveals herself to be Yubel- a card that was once a friend of Jaden's and needed enough energy to regain her form.   
When the duel finished, a flash of light surrounds them which when their eyes open again, everyone would see that Duel Academy had returned back; however something was missing- there was one person whom Jaden could not see.


	8. Next Dimension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really wanted to put up something when the gang go to the other dimension to save Jesse and it's where things here start to get angst-y.

Since now that everyone had returned to Duel Academy from the other dimension, everyone had thought that it was over, they didn't need to worry however it was easy to notice that someone was gone - Jesse.

The brunette noticed, he seemed distraught without his friend. It seemed like he wanted to go back and find him, but how? It wasn't like anyone knew how to, it was bothering Rosa at how upset Jaden was about this and wanted to find his blue haired friend. 

At night, Rosa sighs as she decides to take a walk - such events had been bothering her and it wasn't like her at all to have such events bothering her- but it really was and had stopped when seeing Jaden's friends run. Deciding to follow them she could see them wanting to go with him, but it seemed like Jaden didn't want to put them through anymore trouble than they already have - which they didn't seem to care about.

Using their duel monsters to make the portal large enough, a white light had engulfed them all. Now at another different dimension, the group wasn't exactly sure where they were but saw how Jaden went to rush in order to find Jesse quickly as possible. With Bastion meeting Tania again seemed to thrill him, she had explained that the weaker Duel Spirits had been enslaved by a group of Wing Beast monsters and Axel had developed a plan to take out their main power supply however Jaden has other ideas and rushes to challenge their main leader, Sky Scout.

Tania explains that in this dimension, that players take real damage; losing a duel results in being 'sent to the stars'. Jaden begins dueling Sky Scout, during this duel it allowed Axel to shut down the generator which allowed the other Duel Spirits to escape free. 

As Sky Scout is defeated, he mentions to them someone named 'The Supreme King' before fading and being 'sent to the stars'.  
When the group and Jaden decides to continue on, Bastion stays with Tania to 'supposedly' find out more information about the dimension they are in.

Leaving, they proceed onward and end up in an abandoned town - in the sky a comet is seem being flying across which so happens to affect Jim, with him claiming that the light hurts his eyes. 

Seeing a young boy run out of one of the buildings, Jaden goes to run after him along with the group who follow after. Seeing the boy cornered by a duel monster - they could see that he was going to get rid of him however Jaden goes to duel him in order to save the boy's life.

Hassleberry asks his friend to duel instead, however Jaden doesn't want anyone to duel, fearing that he and his friends would lose and be 'sent to the stars'.   
After Jaden defeats him, another duel monster appears; being named Sir Freed he scold's the boy for running off. Hearing more figures approached, Sir Freed tells them to follow him.

At the sanctuary which is contained in a hidden cave, the boy introduces Jaden and his friends to his sister - the sister tells them that they are from another alternate dimension who were dragged into the one they are in. She also tells him that the Dark World Army appears in legends in their dimension but actually exist in the one they are currently in.

The group of people that Sir Freed saved were mainly children, elderly and woman; Jaden decides to ask them about Jesse but no luck. When the group decides to leave, Sir Freed says that they should stay until the light of the comet fades.

One of the prisoner's escapes and was able to reach Sir Freed's sanctuary, the prisoner turns out to be the boy's father and tells Sir Freed that the prison camp is located under a cliff near the village and their comrades are still locked there.

Jaden also asks him about Jesse, the prisoner says that there was someone who resembles Jesse which leads for Jaden to go to save him and free the people locked there.   
Running towards the prison camp, he sees that it's unguarded and enters it as he sees someone who seems like Jesse; to his dismay it was someone else who just looks similar to him. As the slifer tries to help the man escape he tells Jaden that the other prisoners were moved to another camp somewhere else. 

The leader, Zure plans a trap which Jaden walked right into. Activating his duel disk, Jaden duels Zure. Sir Freed arrives as he moves the villagers and ends up sacrifices himself as his card goes to be in Jaden's deck.

Using the card effect of Freed, Jaden was able to win the duel and Zure's army flees. Since Freed's card fades away as well, Jaden vows to save Freed's comrades and Jesse as well.   
As Zure disappears to the stars, he releases five small white orbs which transfer themselves to Atticus, Syrus, Hassleberry, Alexis and Chazz.

Each of the orbs with different emotions and begin to manifest such emotions into each person.  
Everyone, annoyed at what he was doing and what he was doing in order to save Jesse, Rosa couldn't blame him. She felt bad for him and didn't want him to say anything yet.

At the main stronghold of the Dark World Army, his friends discuss the situation while still being frustrated at Jaden being so impulsive. Jaden goes off and rides a duel monster named Sonic Duck.

Using them to ride to the fortress, Jaden going on ahead while the others don't seem to like this and get thrown off while Syrus' takes him completely off track and elsewhere.   
Four duel monster spirits confronts Chazz, Hassleberry, Alexis and Atticus who knock the four unconscious and bring them to Brron's Fortress.

As Jaden arrives at Brron's Fortress, the only ones that were with him were Axel, Jim and Rosa. Disliking Jaden's attitude, Axel and Jim decide to leave to find the others- wanting Jaden to stay until they return while Rosa decides to approach the Slifer male.

"Jim said ya had ta wait..."  
She says to Jaden who keeps walking and didn't want to listen to what Jim told him.  
"I don't have time to be waiting around Rosa, I need to act now and save Jesse."

Her golden hues looked down and feeling sad, knowing this wasn't the Jaden she knew last year- the one who was always so happy.  
"How would ya even know if he's really there? Ya don't know that, he could be 'nywhere."

Jaden frowns hearing this and turns to stare at her, brown orbs locked to her golden eyes. She could see the guilt flowing through him, the burden and how much he really cares for his friends. 

His head turns away so that his back is facing her, "you can stay here and wait for Jim and Axel. I'm still going anyway. I've always trusted my instincts and they were never wrong."  
Seeing him head in now, she looks behind her having no clue when the two were going to return and follows behind.


	9. Not His Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write up the events that happened in canon for my fanfic; since I had to add Rosa in there and some of the events that happened I wanted to change slightly- not too much but enough to make sense and not make her seem like she's left out or anything. Just writing this chapter made me feel quite sad.

Jaden and Brron meet face to face, as Jaden questions Jesse's whereabouts. Brron hints Jesse may have been killed in battle, but refuses to explain unless Jaden duels him. Jaden begins his duel with Brron, as the Dark World Army fills the arena's seats as spectators.

Brron activates Wicked Canon and reveals the unconscious forms of Alexis, Hassleberry, Chazz and Atticus. When Jaden destroys one of Brron's monsters, it allows Brron to activate Wicked Rune - Anger, which awakens Chazz. 

He angrily berates Jaden for going off on his own and claims he cares only for himself. He suddenly fades away. The spirits of Ojama Black and Ojama Green are dragged along with him. 

Rosa's eyes widened when hearing such cruel words that Chazz said, she couldn't believe he would say such things. Golden orbs stared at the rest who were locked in chains and watching Jaden duel. As Brron states that each time Jaden destroys one of his monsters, another one of his friends will be sacrificed to activate a Wicked Rune card. If Brron activates all five runes, he can complete the Super Polymerization card. 

Hearing this made part of her break and didn't even know why someone would be so cruel and do such a thing, and did hope he would defeat him. Watching Brron force Jaden to attack which had allowed him to sacrifice Hassleberry, Alexis and Atticus with Wicked Rune - Sadness, Anguish and Hate.

Watching Brron push Jaden to the edge, Rosa had took a few steps backward; she didn't know what was coming over him. As the slifer defeats him, Brron says that Jesse and even Sir Freed's comrades are all sent to the stars. 

Since Jim, Axel and Syrus returned back a while before the duel ended, Syrus lashes out at Jaden and says how selfish he was, that he didn't care about anyone else beside saving Jesse. And it seemed like Jim and Axel couldn't help but agree and leave with Syrus. While Rosa stays, "it's all my fault."

Jaden says, repeating over and over; she didn't know why he was blaming himself for this when she felt that it really wasn't his fault.  
"Jaden! Listen to me, it's not yer fault, 'kay? I don't want ya ta think that- it ain't yer fault at all. Please don't blame yerself for such actions, I would do tha same."

She could see the words Syrus said was sinking in, she didn't want him to think like that at all.   
As Jaden screams in frustration he stares at the blank Super Polymerization card, "Rosa...leave, this is for the best."

As the female was about to open her mouth to say something, she stopped herself from doing so and feels so much sorrow for him. She doesn't know how to comfort him and listens to what he says.  
"'Lright, I don't blame you for what happened. Jus' know that."

She says, before quickly leaving to find somewhere safe, a place for her to not worry about being caught nor being sent to the stars. 

Stopping every so once in a while, she pants and stops.  
"I really hate runnin'."

She says to herself, looking around for any duel monsters who would spot her- trying to avoid just that she keeps running then stops as she spots a house.  
"I'll use fer safe keepin' fer tha time bein'."

Running towards the abandoned house, hand about to grab the handle before it opened. Flinching slightly, she was worried at first it would be someone to duel her- however thankfully it was someone she knew; Aster.

"It's jus' you, Aster."  
She sighed happily, "Rosa? What're you doing here?"  
He asks, not even knowing why she would be here and noticing she didn't even have a duel disk with her either, which had made him frown. Another thing he had to worry about, Rosa leaving herself open for attack.

Frowning, his hand reached out to grab her wrist and raised his voice slightly at her.  
"What do you think you're doing? Running around without a duel disk, you realise it could've sent you to the stars, right!?"  
Flinching, she didn't think that he would get so angry or even upset about what she did. Speechless, she had nothing to say since she knew he was right, she was only putting herself in danger and stared down. 

"Aster? Who's there?"  
Rosa heard another familiar voice and saw it was Zane, she hadn't paid attention lately but thought maybe when they were in that other dimension, the two pro's had been able to get to know each other and hang out like friends. That was nice.

"Guess who."  
He says, not pleased as he kept the frown on his face and letting go, turning to let the taller male as he folded his arms.

"Rosa? Where's your duel disk?"  
He asks, but she doesn't respond. "She didn't bring one."  
Aster answers for her, he probably would react just the same as he did and couldn't even look at either of them, feeling teary-eyed now.

Even Zane didn't like this at all, he wasn't someone who cared so much about others- he had come to learn that no one could be there for him all the time and had a hard time trusting others and even opening himself. However it didn't mean he couldn't tell a duelist to walk freely in a danger zone without a duel disk- that was risky. 

"I can't believe you did that, what would happen if you came across The Supreme King's Army? How would you defend yourself?"  
She couldn't say anything, she already knew she would be sent to the stars. She did want to apologise, however it wasn't like she did it on purpose. 

"I'm here, aren't I?"  
She asks him, slowly raising her head to look at him but still quite the sad look upon her face. Hearing them both sigh, Aster steps out of the house first then Zane following.

"You can come with us, just stay behind us. Okay?"  
Aster tells her, only wanting to protect her and also for it to be for her own safety. Nodding her head, the brunette had followed after, behind like they wanted however she didn't want to seem like a disappointment to them.

Now at the prison camp, they had freed the warriors who were locked away and decide to help infiltrate The Supreme King's lair.   
Following, Aster had stopped and turn to her, "I want you to stay here and keep yourself out of sight. I don't want you to come out until I tell you, okay?"

Since he didn't really know what she could do and didn't want her to be sent to the stars in case he ever was, knowing Zane would at least look out for her.   
Nodding her head, she decided to find somewhere to hide and wait until one of them fetched her.

Not knowing what was going on, Rosa had waited in what seemed like forever, a sigh escaped her mouth and waited. When she had saw Aster, Syrus and Zane who was holding a sleeping Jaden, they would gesture her to walk with them to somewhere safe.


	10. Echo's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this episode made me really upset; and I kinda cried when writing this... it's kinda sad what happened but at the same time, man Rosa is naïve at times. Guess she doesn't know anything about love nor even what happening with her own heart.
> 
> I still don't like Adrian, kinda glad he didn't travel back...

As had been sleeping for a while, the group were able to find somewhere for the Slifer to sleep in. When he is placed under a tree to rest, Rosa decides to sit beside Jaden and relax herself against the tree. 

Seeing Jaden quickly wakes up in a shock, he seems to recall his duel with Jim and Axel and ends up realizing he had sent them to the stars.  
"Calm down Jaden, they might be gone but Jesse isn't. You need to focus on finding and saving Jesse."

Aster tells him, but it doesn't seem like Jaden wanted to- feeling like he shouldn't be friends with anyone after what he had done to all his other friends; they were all sent to the stars. Having an ache again in his body, Jaden passes out.

As Aster picks Jaden's deck up and sees Super Polymerization, he is confused as to why it was there since he knew it wasn't there last time. As Zane comments that he would've loved to have a duel with the Supreme King. Somewhat- that kind of comment had worried Rosa and wasn't sure why he would want to do such a thing. It seemed so strange.

"Rosa, stay here with Jaden."  
Aster says as he and Zane leave towards where the loud frightened scream was coming from. Returning moments later to find out that it was just Dr. Crowler and Echo.  
Echo was a submarine captain who worked for the Gecko Company and also a childhood friend of Adrian's.

Although tall as she was, she had her hair rather short and styled up and pointy while keeping her feminine look with red lipstick and a short skirt.

As night falls, Aster goes up to Echo and hands her the locket she dropped that had Adrian.  
"Are you here to save him?"  
Aster asks, however as she was gripping her locket close to her, she decides to tell him the truth.  
"No, Adrian is destined for greatness. He's the one who will rule this dimension without anyone having to hold him back."

Why would she think that? Why would Echo want Adrian to stay here instead of to return back to their own dimension? Aster was unsure about this but would eventually figure out why.

Surrounding them is a deep fog and suddenly everyone is transported to a cave where they meet Adrian. As Jaden who wakes up and feels sluggish and asks Adrian if he had seen Jesse, however he responded that he hadn't.

"In order for me to become the King of this dimension, I need enough duel energy, I need you here Echo."  
Adrian says to her, knowing her feelings for him, knowing that she would do anything for him, despite the fact that he was just going to use that to his own advantage.

Aster was able to see it, and so was Rosa. She didn't understand why anyone would like someone who would just use them, take advantage of their feelings. The brunette could understand why Echo would want to do it, she had feelings for him- she must've seen something in Adrian to have such strong feelings for him.

Like she did with Aster, but at least Aster didn't know about them- even if he did, Rosa knew he would never take advantage of them and use them. He wasn't so mean like that, he was caring and also someone who was a valuable friend.

One thing Rosa didn't understand was when Aster stood up, why would he want to save Echo? That was her choice to sacrifice herself to him. Suddenly, she could feel tears run down her eyes. 'Why am I crying?'

"Echo!"  
She hears Aster call out over and over again, telling her not to go to him, telling her that he's only using her.  
'Why does my heart ache...?'  
Rosa thought, her head lowered down and trying to not let anyone know how hurt she was feeling and wasn't even sure why.

However, she didn't know- that someone could tell she was upset and crying silently. How he wanted to comfort her, but what could he do? When he knew she loved Aster, and didn't want her to waste her time with someone like Aster Phoenix.


	11. Rosa's Stumbling Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I love this chapter, so emotional and I loved writing the ending part.   
> Such plot twist. Didn't see that coming! (lul yes I did)

Aster decides that the only way to save Echo from making a mistake was to challenge Adrian to a duel. Now that the duel begins, Adrian plays Vortex Trooper in defence mode then activates his muster's effect to return two cards from his hand to his deck in order to draw two new cards. 

As the duel continues, Aster realizes the strategy Adrian had that he was trying to find a way to summon Exodia. Knowing how bad it could be for that to happen, Aster tries anything he could to stop the other from summoning The Forbidden One.

When Aster plays a spell card that only allows him to only have four cards in his hand, however the turns had changed and with a spell card that Adrian discarded, he was allowed to special summon Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord.

In order to summon such a monster, Adrian once again told Echo he needed to sacrifice someone he loves in order to break the seal.   
"Echo! Don't do it!"  
Aster yells out, Rosa didn't know what to say but watches the female step forward as Exodia to be summoned. 

Frowning, Aster just doesn't understand why Adrian was lying to Echo, she didn't deserve it - he knew her feelings for him was blinding her.  
"I don't get why you solely claim to 'love' her but still end up sacrificing her."

Adrian felt that he didn't need to answer to that, he really didn't- he just wanted the rule this place like he knew he was meant to. As Exodius' large hand grabbed hold of Echo, he didn't like what was happening and tells his opponent he won't duel anymore.

"You can't stop this duel now Aster, we have to keep on going until one of us loses."  
Adrian chuckles, with a smirk following right after as he summons Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord. However it wasn't the same type of Exodia- however it was able to let Adrian send the Exodia cards to the graveyard with it's effect and can also declare an automatic win.

While Jaden watches, he says how Adrian was so like him, especially when he was at his low. He wanted to risk everything to gain power. While Aster tries anything to skip Adrian's battle phase, so he wouldn't have to send the Exodia cards to the graveyard; to the silver pro's disadvantage, Adrian plays Rage of the Forbidden One which negated Aster's trap card.

Now as Echo is sacrificed to the stars, thus him winning the duel and also allowing the released Exodia to become his servant. Free from Yubel's power, the arm disappears as his own arm is shown once again.

Aster, knowing that he had lost stands in front of everyone and protects them, stretching his arms out. He didn't want Exodia to hurt them all - a real friend he was.  
"Go! Run out of here while you can."

Rosa's golden orbs stare at Aster, and wipes her tears away knowing she couldn't say anything to convince him otherwise and runs out with everyone else just barely making it out of the cave on time. Since now Aster was been sent to the stars and Rosa hurting so much, she had her hands clutching her aching heart.

Outside of the cave, the group sees Adrian on Exodia's shoulder while it walks away, telling Jaden he wasn't worth dueling since he wasn't the Supreme King any longer.

While continue walking the group ends up in a snowy wasteland, reaching an ornate gate that had a gargoyle on top. Jaden does want to enter it, but is stopped by Zane who questions him if he is able to rescue anyone in the current state he was in and challenges Jaden to a duel, saying if he can't beat him hen he would have no change of saving Jesse.

As the duel starts, something doesn't seem right with Jaden as stares at a certain card- the card must be Polymerization and must still feel guilty when he was still The Supreme King. And decides to just summon Clayman in attack mode which didn't make any sense at all, with such a high defence, Jaden usually played that monster in defence.

As the duel progress, everyone could see Jaden struggling- he always came through and even had what he needed to win. However it seemed like he is still feeling pretty guilty about what he did as the Supreme King and just couldn't go on.

This, Zane did not like at all and told him he couldn't rescue Jesse in the condition that he was in. As Zane was about to give a direct hit, he had painfully gripped his heart as the duel ends. As Jaden decides to walk away, Zane tells them about his underground duels and the electrodes that he uses as well when dueling which took a toll on his heart - and he hadn't noticed. 

As Jaden wanders away from the group, he wants to find a way to atone for what he did, with Winged Kuriboh accompanying him. Syrus and Ojama Yellow following behind, leaving Zane, Rosa and Crowler by themselves. 

With them alone, Crowler decides to go off and take guard while Zane rests himself upon a rock but still seemed quite pained.  
"I can't believe ya didn't say anythin' to no one Zane."

Rosa tells him, kneeling by his side with one of her hands on his own. She has a feeling he would also be sent to the stars however she doesn't want that to happen. The female just doesn't know why but shouldn't be feeling like this.

"That's okay, I didn't need to make anyone worry."  
How could Zane be okay with this? How can he not tell anyone and let everyone worry about it? It just wasn't right and she didn't like that, a slight frown had come to her face and leaned in slightly.

"So ya know if ya told 'ny of us, then we'd be worried- 'course we would. I jus' can't believe you did this to yerself Zane."  
Zane's eyes widen, part of him seems hurt, like he is to blame when he sees Rosa sad and crying, tears falling to the jacket. His hand raised to wipe away the tears on her face, he didn't know why he felt bad- did he make her cry?

"Sorry Rosa, but I chose that path myself."  
Her head sunk when he said this and just couldn't stop the tears, she couldn't understand it at all.

"I-I wish I was there for ya, ya know? If only we were friend's when you were still in school; I would've told ya earlier 'bout Aster."  
She felt bad about it, but she didn't meet him until the Genex Tournament; she was just in her own world and quiet when she started in her first year.

Final year now and the Ra female had friends and met up with her first love. However it was changing, her heart was beating fast. His large and masculine hand rested on her cheek while he softly smiled towards her. Teal eyes gazing into her golden hues, he didn't want her to cry or worry anymore.

"You don't need to blame yourself, it's my fault Rosa. Don't cry."  
He pauses there, slowly bringing her face in closer to his own. Sniffling slightly, the female had wiped away the rest of her tears; her cheeks turned red. Never had she been so close to a guy before, and it was too close for comfort!

"When we make it out, I want you to know I will never make you cry. I promise that; unlike Aster- I'll protect you and make you very happy."  
'What does he mean?' Rosa thought, not having a clue however her heart was beating fast, thumping loudly. Her cheeks growing hot and not even understanding what was happening.

Love stories in movies and novel's never happen in real life, it's never a happy ending. However at this moment, it was much different. It wasn't like what Rosa had seen or read, she doesn't know what he means by that, protect her? Make her happy? It was so confusing but at the same time she felt like her heart was whacking out on her.

As she was about to open her mouth to ask him, he had brought his head closer to her; his eyes gently shut while hers widened - shocked at what happened. So many thoughts racing within her mind. This wasn't a dream, it was happening and Rosa just couldn't forget.

Her first kiss.


	12. Kaiser's Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 is nearly finishing and only a few more moments until I can write Season 4.  
> This one was just so sad, even in the anime- I was kinda crying and so upset. Poor Zane. ):

As Jaden was off, along with Syrus and Ojama Yellow following behind, he comes across an opponent known as Guardian Baou and duels him, while Bastion and Tania had come along to watch, Bastion, telling Jaden that he has to activate Polymerization otherwise he wouldn't be able to win the duel and had to forget his memories when he was Supreme King.

While Zane still keeps himself seated and tries to rest as much as he can, with Rosa by his side with Dr. Crowler now near him.  
"I feel that my life is nearly coming to and end..."  
Zane says, Rosa, who cannot say anything tries to make the most out of it.

However Crowler, has other ideas in mind and tells him "you're life should be lived to the fullest. Make good use out of it."  
It's true, however he feels that he hadn't been able to do such yet- in this world, he would've loved to have one final duel.

Such thoughts had come true when the dark gate behind them opened, stepping out to be Jesse - wearing a different outfit and eyes another shade. Rosa could tell, everyone probably could see it really wasn't him; just his body and nothing else.

"Where's Jaden?"  
He asks, Zane who sits up realizes it's not Jesse once he spoke and stood up. The only one who could duel Jesse was him, he knew if Crowler or Rosa dueled; they would lose and that was something he couldn't allow.

"Ya shouldn't be goin' ta duel 'im..."  
Rosa says, standing up and worrying for him.   
"I need to do this Rosa- one final duel before it ends."  
She didn't know what else to say and allowed him to head over to duel the one using Jesse's body. Chuckling, Zane steps before Jesse and gets his duel disk ready.  
"I believe I haven't finished my duel with Jesse, I just hope to see the exact same results now."

The one controlling Jesse, Yubel reveals to Zane that she's corrupted his Crystal Beasts and turning them into more darker version's.   
While the duel just starts, Jaden and the rest arrive back, he doesn't understand why the duel is taking place.

The duel continues on, and finally, Jesse summons Rainbow Dragon and tries anything he can to win the duel, and eventually deciding to save Jesse himself by winning in a duel and free him from Yubel's control.

At the end, Zane uses Power Bond with his Cyber End Dragon, and ends up losing because of it- it was always such a risky card to begin with.  
Watching him fall to his knees, his face in pain and hand gripping his heart tightly.

Since Zane lost, he would also be sent to the stars.  
"Jaden, I will duel you when the time comes- but not now."

Yubel says before leaving back into the gate.  
"Syrus, no matter what you do, I'll always be proud of you."

Zane says, smiling as he fades away; leaving a sad and hurt younger brother to stares up into the sky.  
Jaden, who has learned from his previous mistakes, chose to not do the same thing like he did before and would wait for the remainder of his friends before departing.

It seemed that Bastion and Tania will stay behind and bury Zane's Duel disk where the others were sacrificed. After wishing Jaden good luck, they leave.

Yubel, whom still possessing Jesse heads towards the tower and complains how she used up a lot of energy when she dueled Zane. However when upon arrival, she finds Adrian waiting and sitting on the throne. Using Exodia's power to blast her back.

Adrian then says that he was only following her order's just to obtain Exodia; wanting to defeat her and rule this dimension.

Beginning the duel, Jesse's deck switches and knows that Adrian's duel energy would be perfect for her to recover with. As their duel begins, Jesse starts and summons the Sacred Beast known as Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder.

As the group arrive at the tower, they all see that there isn't any path for them to go. Jaden yells that he is ready to duel her, as rainbow-coloured bubbles begin to fly and shows Jaden his memories of those he met in this world and even a duel he had.

A bridge appears for them to journey further in. While the duel with Yubel and Adrian continues, where she tells Adrian that his feeling's were not strong enough and Echo's sacrifice was in vain. 

The duel progresses as Yubel summons herself and ended up winning the duel. With her energy restored, all she had to do was wait for Jaden. As he reaches the top of the tower with the others, Yubel is still inside Jesse's body and had also absorbed Adrian, his duel disk still left behind after he was defeated.

At first, Jaden does worry that if he wins then Jesse's body would be sent tot he stars but not Yubel, however with the encouragement of his deck he decides to duel Yubel.

On Jaden's first turn, he draws the card that he couldn't get himself to use; however he knows he has no choice if he wants to save Jesse and plays Polymerization to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. 

The duel progresses and Yubel summons Rainbow Dark Dragon, Jaden who was able to hear Jesse's voice, gets help from his Crystal Beasts and says his soul was trapped within Rainbow Dragon.

The duel goes on and Jaden was able to reach Jesse, being able to play Super Polymerization in order to fusion summon Rainbow Neos which purifies Rainbow Dragon thus allowing Jesse to be free.

As Jesse falls unconscious, Yubel reveals herself and ends the duel in a draw.


	13. Too Much To Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Season 3 to Season 4, finally can be able to progress even though more things are just going to hurt from here on out. So much on Rosa's mind but her head doesn't seem to be focused on what's happening. Hopefully I was able to put Chazz in character, I did kinda imagine he would say that to Rosa. Being the good friend he is.

Since Jesse is now freed from Yubel, she flies upward and tells Jaden that they will have another duel above and will be waiting for him to arrive.

Jesse, who feels weak, gives Jaden his deck and tells him to win against Yubel and departs upwards to face her in one more duel.  
Jaden, knows that he has to follow Bastion's advice and master the power of The Supreme King. While in their duel, Yubel goes and tells Jaden that plans to fuse all the twelve dimensions together and to also unite herself and Jaden together. 

While the duel continues, Yubel uses her powers to let Jaden view the past and to see his past life, where Yubel, who was a human girl was asked by the King to look after Jaden from The Light until he was mature enough to use his powers as The Supreme King.

In his past life, he had also pledged to Yubel that he would never love anyone else.  
Back in the present, Jaden decides to accept Yubel again, telling Syrus - who was watching to let everyone know he was sorry for the trouble he caused everyone.

In the wall of rainbow light, Yubel uses Super Polymerization to fuse and destroy all the dimensions, acting quickly, Jaden decides to chain that card and chooses the two he wishes to fuse - in which he chooses his own soul and Yubel's, merging them together to be one as Jaden vows to never stop loving Yubel and preventing destruction of all existence. 

The portal between dimensions close and those who were 'sent to the stars' returns back to Duel Academy; however something wasn't right. Bastion, who still wanted to stay with Tania; Adrian and Echo as well - no one really knew what happened to them.

"We're back..."  
Aster says, however, Rosa feels uneasy and notices something off. There was one more person, no, two.

The group notice a weeping Syrus, Jaden hadn't come back and leave to try and return back to their normal lives.  
Just as Aster was about to leave, Rosa's hand reaches out to his own, stopping he turns back to the female who seemed down and rather upset.

"What's the matter Rosa?"  
He asks, she feels like she would cry again but just couldn't and stared up at him.  
"Zane isn't here either."

She couldn't see him anywhere, and wondered if he really did die or not. Somewhat hoping that he was alive but teleported elsewhere upon return. 

He remains silent and softly pulls his hand away from her own; he figured she would be worried about him too but wasn't sure why.  
"Sorry Rosa, I need to go."

She thought Aster would've had something to say, but he didn't and just left. Why didn't he say anything at all? She wasn't even sure why but part of her was hurting, part of her was just aching to know what he was thinking.

Only a week had passed but still, Jaden's friends felt rather sad and lonely still without him, and just reminisce about what happened in the past three years.  
It seemed like quite a long time, however many things had returned to normal - like Jim, Jesse and Axel leave by boat, Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte and his son, Marcel leave while Chazz and Blair get promoted to Obelisk Blue while Hassleberry declined and Syrus went back to the Obelisk Blue dorm.

However with Rosa, she still remained within Ra Yellow and tried to move on from what happened. It was hard, however she just couldn't help but miss Zane - loneliness was making her worry much more.

While Rosa was kept secluded in her room, there were complaints in the card shop about certain cards not working and wanting to return it.  
Since Syrus and Hassleberry were the ones to go to the Ra Yellow Dorm and take the defective cards, there was still quite some mystery as to who this Fujiwara person was.

Hearing a knock on the door, Rosa opened to see Hassleberry and Syrus, what did they want?  
"Have any cards that don't work?"

Syrus asks, the brunette tilts her head to the side; she doesn't really duel much since they returned.  
"Not tha' I know of."

She sighs, golden eyes looking away and didn't want to say anything and went on to the next people.  
Closing the door, the female sat back on her bed and sighed again; Rosa really wasn't sure about these cards that don't work, that didn't make sense at all. 

A few days had passed and word was told to head to the duel field. Upon arrival, many students gather where Hassleberry and Blair had not just taken picture's of the third-years but also organized a Tag Duel, the seniors dueling against their junior's.

The rules were to be consist of boy-girl team, seniors pair up with seniors and juniors with juniors. Each of the teams share one field between them both and each partner could use one another's cards on the field.

When it came to pairing up, Rosa noticed Chazz and Syrus who wanted to pair up with Alexis. A sigh again as she looked away, part of her- and her heart wasn't exactly so keen in the Tag Duel at all but wasn't even sure why. 

Jaden then enters after and Hassleberry assumes that she had picked him for his duel partner; which seemed to make Syrus and Chazz rather annoyed and away from each other.  
Slowly approaching the raven, she had stared at him and spoke out; tone rather dead and didn't seem exactly excited.

"Ya wanna pair up?"  
She asks, Chazz could notice something wasn't right; something about Rosa had got to her and he didn't like that at all. Sure, he wouldn't mind but in the state like that...how could he duel with her like that? It was clear there was something on her mind, something that was bothering her and he needed to find out.

"Not until you straighten yourself out, I can tell that if we're going to pair up; you won't put your heart into it and even make us lose."  
Chazz frowned, folding over his arms as onyx hues stare at her- he knew he didn't like to lose and it would be even worse if he were to be held back. He couldn't let that happen and knew that was the best thing for a friend to do.

Her golden hue's looked down sadly, he could see that she wasn't fully into it...she wasn't her normal happy self at all. It was easy to tell with the look on her face, with what was on her mind...how could she duel? She knew how great of a friend Chazz was, and he was only trying to look out for her.


	14. Heavy Man, Light-Hearted Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went and introduced another OC, just solely for this fanfic as well. A few more of them will come around in more chapters.

Instead of pairing up, with her head not in the game it was best to just stay out of it and let the other juniors and seniors duel. 

The others who didn't participate were watching the duels that were happening, especially the one with Jaden and Alexis who were up against Chancellor Sheppard and Ms. Dorothy - who seem like to have a fling - and were allowed to participate just to duel those two.

Watching the duel, Jaden was able to defeats them on the first turn which Alexis didn't seem to like at all. Hassleberry and Blair paired up and were able to defeat Mindy and Jasmine; along with their partners. 

The tag duel reaches its final match which is Jaden with Alexis verses Hassleberry with Blair. Still, Jaden and Alexis aren't working well together, while this duel was happening Alexis was rather angry at Jaden and tells him that she is fed up with him because he didn't use her monster's like she had wanted and believes that he doesn't care about her feelings.

Seeing this, Blair sees an opportunity to use the card 'Partner Change' which allows the partners to switch. Making Jaden pair up with Blair and Hassleberry with Alexis. When they switch, Jaden seems to be happy pairing up with Blair and co-operates with her and even using her face-down cards instead of ignoring them which makes Alexis even more angry since he didn't do that when they were partnered up. 

However with a short chat between Alexis and Jaden, he realizes his actions. With Alexis using 'Mystical Space Typhoon' to destroy 'Partner Change', the partners switch back and ended up with Alexis and Jaden winning. 

The next day, Rosa sighs and decides to take a walk to the island's beach - unable to sleep much last night, she thought she could probably clear her thoughts if no one was around. Not even knowing it, she keeps on walking, golden hues staring up at the sky for a moment before hearing the sound of her stepping on something.

Looking down, eyes widened when she noticed someone washed up on the beach. Being the only one around, the female froze up. How did he get here? She wasn't even sure and wanted to ask him. Bending down, she had pushed him to lay on his back; ear pressed on his chest and heard a faint heart beat. Relieved, a smile came upon her face and felt like she could cry tears of happiness.

Rosa knew though, that there was one thing she needed to do first; above all that was to get him to the school's infirmary. Making his arm wrap around her, she had tried to lift him up but was obviously struggling so much. Walking slowly while his body was dragging along.

"Never thought tha' ya'd be so heavy, Zane."  
She exhaled, feeling exhausted and only just made it out of the beach. Wanting to rest, the female knew she couldn't because getting him checked was a priority.

"'nyone there?"  
Rosa called out, however she didn't get any kind of response as she keeps on walking and struggling as well to get him. Even when she had passed by some people, the students only seemed to be looking and not doing anything.

"Can't believe yer jus' gonna watch an' no help!"  
She frowns, but still continues on anyway without them and tried to avoid her - to even not even want to help. At least finally she arrived at the infirmary and placed him down on the bed, sitting herself down for a few moments and panting.

Ms. Fontaine who was there could see Zane laid down on the bed while Rosa was trying to catch her breath, he was heavy but at least she was able to get him there.  
"Watch Zane fer me, Ms. Fontaine. Ima gonna get Syrus."

She says, heading out once again to go and find Syrus. While running to search for him, she had bumped into an Obelisk Blue female.  
"Ah, sorry!"

Rosa apologised, however the shorter female had a wide smile upon her face and stared at her with bright eyes.  
"You're my upperclassmen, Rosa!"

Golden hue's blinked a few times, not even knowing who she was and why she would care - she didn't really understand as such.  
"You're so admirable!"

The female says, the brunette's head tilted to the side and wondered what she meant, she didn't really do anything. Really.  
"The way you carried Zane in to the infirmary all by yourself, that was so noble! You didn't need help; it's so obvious that you really love him so much!"

Her eyes widened slightly, every part was all wrong. She carried him since no one else was helping, he was really heavy and also she did't love him...but why was part of her heart beating so fast? Rosa really wanted to say something to her and say that she was wrong, but probably that didn't seem to happen.

"Hahaha, I'm so silly! I forgot to introduce myself to you, my name is Anna Forrest!"  
The girl, Anna was rather lively and clearly respected Rosa a lot; despite the fact she really didn't do anything 'noble'.  
"Ahh!! I remembered I need to visit Daniel, see you around upperclassmen Rosa!"  
She was in a faze, who was Daniel? Well, it didn't matter as she needed to go and find Syrus. When she was able to, he was in one of the classrooms and headed towards him.

"Syrus!"  
She called out, panting slightly as she stopped. The blue haired male turned to look at her, "oh Rosa...what's up?" He wonders what she needed, catching her breath she had stood back up again and had a sad look upon her face.

"I-It's..."   
She still had to tell him, but wasn't sure how to come about it - since this was Zane she was talking about; but she also has a feeling she has to let him know about his brother.  
"I managed ta find Zane, an' he's in tha infirmary." 

His eyes widened when she told him that and went to quickly run, with her following behind. When seeing Zane there, he was shocked and rather relieved, seeing him feel rather happy that he did arrive. 

With a man who wanted to duel Zane, said that he was a master of the Psycho Style, but even with his condition, Zane went off anyway to duel him but ended up collapsing, his heart probably giving way once again and ended up needing surgery.

No one really is sure how he is alive, after what happened back in the other dimension; it was some sort of miracle. It was hard, being told that he would have a 50-50 chance of survival. As Rosa left, Syrus would be keeping himself seated the whole time and would wait for news about his older brother's operation, praying hard it was a success. He didn't want to lose him again. 

After the operation, Syrus is told that his operation was a success but Zane needs to remain in bed and cannot duel for quite a while. When Zane was dueling that guy, he didn't really understand why Syrus had stopped him, he could've won but out of worry for his brother, it was aching him to even tell him.

It was best he knew that he didn't want his older brother to die, despite what happened the previous year - he still cared for him and forgave him, knowing he wasn't exactly his righteous self.


	15. Chazz's Path To Pro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did love writing this chapter, it was kinda sad but yet sweet as well. And I do love writing Aster as well! I could really picture that Chazz knows about Rosa liking Aster but doesn't try to let her know he somewhat hopes she tells him - despite him not liking Aster as such.

Chazz, he had tried so much. Time and time again, but no one wants to accept him. Many knew that he wanted to become a pro duelist after graduation; applying to many company's to get a sponsor. But wasn't even sure why they were turning him down. 

He was angry that even his friends had their future planned out but he could not get his in order. Since Dr. Crowler hears this, and knows the potential that Chazz has and only needed a sponsor. He knew that there was one person he could ask, Aster Phoenix.

In the morning, Chazz frowns and tries to get his mind off and stops when seeing the Ra Female who was taking a stroll - probably she was in the same boat as him. How Rosa had wanted to get herself to visit Zane, but she wasn't even sure what to say to him or even if she could face him after what happened.

Both of them just stared at each other for a moment then looked away; what could they even say? It was hard, with what happened Chazz could see something bothered her and Rosa the same. But she didn't want to just ignore him, she did need to speak to him.  
"So Chazz, what're ya doin' after graduation?"

His onyx hue's stare at her seriously, but at the same time frustrated. "I want to go pro, I've applied to so many company's and they won't even accept me. The Chazz!"  
His fist clutches hard, rejected by all and he didn't understand why. While the brunette's face softened up, her head leaning down. Knowing that he knew what he wanted to do, and she still didn't have a clue.

As a child, she wanted to become a professional duelist like her mother once was; she even told Aster, maybe her determination as a kid inspired him to go pro? But now, she didn't want that at all- she couldn't face the world head on, she still wasn't all confident about her dueling and dueled half-heartedly. The famous life just wasn't for her at all, being a nobody was sometimes better, at least the attention wouldn't go to your head.

"'m sure there will be a company that will, ya jus' hafta keep tryin'."  
"I have tried all the company's there is, and don't tell me you think I should ask my brother's! I want to go pro on my own, without their help. I want them to see I can make it big without them."

He tells her, frustrated that he didn't get in any and at her. She hadn't been herself since they returned and he hated to see her like this. Before he could speak, someone else had approached them.  
"Ah Chazz, there you are."

His head turned, Dr. Crowler was there who had the perfect solution, one that Chazz didn't know about.  
"I want you to follow me, I have the solution to how you can become a pro!" He laughs, Chazz pauses for a moment but doesn't hesitate to go and follow. Rosa, who watches them leave decides to tag along; curious to know how Crowler can make Chazz a pro when all the companies have rejected him.

Being lead to the docks, Chazz and Rosa's eyes widen when seeing Aster there; then Crowler who got on his knees and begged Aster to take Chazz in as an assistant, to help him learn for the Pro Leagues. However Chazz doesn't seem happy, "I don't want to be taught by someone younger than me."

He complains, while Rosa's golden hue's stare at him sadly; his blue orbs meeting hers quickly then down to Crowler, as much as he didn't like it, he didn't like to see a grown man beg. Jaden, who was there, fishing, heads towards them and says that he would take the position instead of Chazz, saying that the experience would be beneficial for him. 

Chazz grumbles, knowing he would want to give up such a spot to Jaden and decides to accept the offer, and out of kindess, Aster allows him to. Wanting to leave right away, there was a lot he needed to do tomorrow.

Happy as Crowler is, he leaves while Jaden to resume his fishing. Chazz steps on the yacht first, Aster who heads in after is stopped when his fingers are being touched by another. Head turns first then body, he remains silent when seeing her upset.  
"If you have nothing to say Rosa, then I'll be going."

Part of her heart was aching, it was rapidly beating and was on the verge of tears; what was wrong with her? Why couldn't she say anything to him? It's been a while since he departed away from the Academy after they all returned. He seems so far, so distant and cold towards her.

His fingers part away from her and turns his back to walk to his yacht, Chazz standing and watching the two. Since they met, Chazz has known how much Rosa likes Aster; how she fell for him and that she didn't want that to change. He didn't get why she was so different around him, when she speaks of Aster to him, it's normal and says they speak like friends, it's the first time he's ever seen the two interact and she acts like a different person.

Rosa just stares, wanting to speak but doesn't know what to say; she doesn't have the words to ask him why he's being cold to her? Instead, her legs just move rather quickly as her reflexes kicking in. Aster's eyes widen slightly, not even sure what to say, what to do and would allow her to hug him from behind. 

She didn't even say anything either, but wanted to stay like this for quite a while. Chazz was rather shocked, and would look away, such a scene made him feel uneasy and knew Aster wouldn't want him to speak about it when they left.

She had kept her arms wrapped around him, and buried her face in his back, eyes closed. His cheeks turning red, his own hands placed on her own for a while then let them go afterwards. He turns around and gently smiles towards her, golden hue's gaze up to stare at him.

Right hand raised to pull part of her hair back behind her ear, Rosa's own cheeks turning red and heart beating faster than before.  
"Sorry Rosa, I haven't been myself around you."

A gentle smile came upon her face as he said this and slowly nodded her head, "ya shouldn't apologise Aster, 've been worried 'bout Zane fer a while an' I ain't maself either."  
She looks down for a moment then up again.

"Be sure ta take care'v Chazz, I know he wants ta be pro."  
Aster doesn't exactly want to tell her, but he knows he didn't want her to worry; Chazz and her were probably friends.

"Sure, don't worry about it. I'll make sure he becomes a great pro."  
Aster smiles once again before departing on the yacht, while Rosa does hope for the best for Chazz in his quest to become a professional duelist.


	16. Chazz vs. Aster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally able to post chapter 16! Hope no one was waiting too long, I was rather stuck on a certain part but all that is done now! ^^

When Chazz arrives, he meets a woman named Emeralda who is an employee of the Senrigan group, and is willing to help Chazz become a professional. Handing him a bag full of cell phones, Chazz does wonder what they would be used for but will eventually find out later. 

In the morning, one of the phone's begin to ring which alerts him and tries to pick it up, following many others who were owners of dueling arenas and others who want Aster for one reason or another. His first task is to manage Aster' schedule, being bossed around wasn't something he liked and even went to his closest when ordered to get him his suit.

Finding out there were so many of the same suit that he always wears, rather crazy and stressing Chazz out. While all of this happens, after Aster's photo shoot he meets up with a TV Producer named Mike who wants Aster to make another appearance in Duel Academy but also wanting to use costume's for the sake of getting laughs.

Wearing something silly, making himself to be like a laughing stock - Aster wasn't going to stoop low and do something like that. He wasn't that person, not only his reputation would be ruined but also he wasn't sure what his fans would think and more importantly...what would Rosa think? Everyone's opinion mattered to him, and he wouldn't change a thing about himself no matter what.

With Chazz; he was assigned to organize a warehouse full of Duel Monster cards which was the same one he was staying in. With Aster travelling from place to place, country to country, Chazz has to follow along behind and preform tasks like carrying his luggage. To him, it was rather tiring and wonders if what he was doing was to help him become a pro.

With everything else that was happening, news soon got word to Duel Academy that Aster would be visiting the next day and that he would be in a duel against Jaden.

However, the case that Chazz was meant to be guarding was taken, and when Aster had found out about it, he would be rather angry with the raven and a lot of money was put into making a single card which was rather important to him. Wanting to cancel, Chazz goes to Mike to tell him however the man refuses as the duel would be broadcast live!

Instead, Mike has the idea that Chazz would fill in for Aster and also for him to dress up as Ojama Yellow. The duel was costing a lot, the Senrigan Group's President wanted to take a gamble and tells Aster that he would forgive him for losing the card if Chazz won against Jaden, however if he had lost then Aster would have no choice but to retire.

His whole career left up into the raven's hands and in hopes that Chazz would win, the next day when everyone had arrived to watch Chazz and Jaden duel, however in the end, Chazz had threw the duel - it only being for laughs and because of it, Aster had to retire.

Since then, Chazz as Ojama Yellow had started to become quite popular and Aster wasn't heard from. Such was worrying Rosa, sure, she was glad for Chazz but disappointed at the same time; he wasn't someone who would make himself a laughing stock - he wasn't that kind of guy, even when he dueled. The brunette wondered why Chazz would want to do this, wear such a silly costume - she didn't picture his rise to fame like that.

Plus, Aster was 'retired' and hadn't been heard of, retirement explanations were off, nothing that seemed like Aster at all and knew he wouldn't even do so unless forced. Rosa knew Aster too well, she had a feeling that was the only reason but as to why, she didn't even know.

Whispers spread at the Academy about another duel happening, but it was between Chazz and Aster - hearing of such news, made Rosa rather thrilled; but at the same time she was worried what the outcome was meant to be and wanted to speak to her silver-haired friend after.

On the day of the duel, Rosa sits herself down and watches. Aster, starting the duel off and was able to reduce Chazz's life points to 1600 while Chazz doesn't seem to do much; knowing he could do much more and better than that, she couldn't say anything but just wait to see why this was all happening.

However, he then was able to summon two monsters and reduce Aster's life points to 1000. To him, Chazz was a worthy opponent that he could defeat but it seemed like something else was happening. The lights in the arena had went dark and then on again, where mike was scratching himself vigorously and ended up taking his clothes off. Revealing that he had Aster's card around his neck.

As Jaden takes it from him, he tells everyone what Mike was up to and he wanted to make Chazz someone who dueled for laughs, hearing this, Rosa frowns as she wasn't even pleased with the guy and hoped he would go to jail.

Since now Aster and Chazz were able to duel properly, without Aster needing a reason to retire; the duel continues on and Chazz takes his costume off to duel like his actual self, both of them were putting quite a fight up but in the end of the duel, Chazz ended up winning.

Aster decides to leave, since he lost he doesn't need to be at the island and allow Chazz to get the praise from the crowd that supported him, a duelist that was worthy of being a professional once again.  
"Chazz it up!"

The crowd cheered on, over and over; however with Rosa, she decided to leave. Sure, she wanted to cheer Chazz on too, however there was someone else quite more important to her. Legs running fast as she could, and was able to catch up to him as he seemed rather annoyed, Rosa stopped and panted slightly then called out to him.

His feet coming to a halt and not even turning to face her, shaking her head, the female takes a few steps closer and speaks to him again.  
"I know ya lost'n all, but I know ya can make it back up."

She honestly tried to encourage him, to make his way up again; she wasn't quite good at it but she was trying her hardest. Aster couldn't face her, he didn't want her to see he was frustrated and decides to ask her an important question.

"Even if I was broke, would you still want to stay with me?"  
His tone of voice sounded annoyed but also hurt, Rosa knew the answer to that. It was easy, she was never in for the money or even fame. She didn't care about that, and would respond confidentially.

"'Course I would, I dun care 'bout yer money 'r anythin' else, if you were tha same person...I'd still stay."  
She wanted to move, but her feet wouldn't allow her; they just wouldn't budge from where she stood.

For a moments silence, Aster turns around and smiles gently. He doesn't move from that spot but knows he has at least someone who would be there for him, he knew he could trust in her, she was such a great and loyal friend.  
"Thanks, Rosa."

He turns away and leaves, somewhat, Rosa feels rather happy and kept her gaze at him until he left. She knew he could do it.


	17. Run in with Anna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs* Yeah, I made Anna kinda dumb. She doesn't really know her geography well and what also lies within countries; so she will think Australia is Britain or sometimes New Zealand, if you say Austria then she will think Australia. I made her with the idea when watching Dumb and Dumber.

With the juniors making the graduation album, the seniors didn't really need to do much since their school year was coming to a close and it seemed rather sad for so many who had to see them leave. 

Since after the duel between Chazz and Aster, Rosa had been visiting Zane. She knew he didn't get any visitors, beside his brother and just talked with him as much as she could. Making her way to see him again today and decided to bring something along, the past few days she didn't bring anything so it was hard to bring up much conversation - when they spent their time together, they were just utterly quiet.

Since what happened back in the other dimension, it was hard for her to say anything and even bring it up and perhaps he was just the same. She couldn't really blame him for that, and had a soft smile on her face with some hand-picked flowers she was able to find and thankfully weren't poisonous either.

While heading upwards, she had heard a familiar voice that was rather bothering but was never one to be mean since she hadn't a clue what the other was capable of.  
"You're going to see Zane again, aren't you?"

The female's voice emitting as she had quickly appeared in front of the brunette and laughed, patting Rosa's back few times. Her head, nodding since she was and tried to hide the flowers but of course, nothing got passed her.

"I thought so!"  
She laughs again, "I don't see why you don't tell Zane you're feelings for him! You're really meant for each other."

But of course, she didn't know Rosa's feeling for someone else. Part of her did like Zane in that way, but she saw him more as a friend. She was going tell the orange-haired female that she had gotten the wrong idea; but would she listen?

"If you're not going tell him, I will!"  
Rather dense as the younger female was, Rosa wouldn't be fond of her telling Zane because it really wasn't true.

"Anna wait!"  
Rosa called out, running after her. Arm reaching out and waiting to tell her to stop and wait since she was trying to rush into this but also had a feeling that Anna didn't know about her feelings and how she was feeling.

The Obelisk female stopped as her baby blue eyes stared at her upper-class men and tilted her head to the side, "what? I just want to help."  
Anna smiles brightly, she only has pure intentions but doesn't exactly think about how others feel; the pain she causes to others she pretends like they don't exist to just not get to her. Sometimes, a façade is much better than to cry.

"I know ya do'n all, but I really wanna know how I feel 'bout 'im."  
The brunette had a serious look on her face, such a rare occurrence but wanted to let her junior know. Anna looks away for a moment then back towards her, still, she has a bright smile on her face.

"You'll have to race me to the top if you don't want me to say anything."  
Again, Anna dashes up the stairs while Rosa sighs and catches up to the top, partially out of breath but could see Anna laying and looking quite exhausted.

"I dun want ya ta go in an' tell Zane things that ain't even true."  
Rosa catches her breath then sighs sadly; departing and headed inside and towards where Zane rest.

When arriving, she could see Zane sitting up and rather happy to see her there as well. Placing the flowers in the vase beside him and taking a seat beside his bed and golden orbs looked down, nervous then up to open her mouth.

"A secret love meeting!"  
Unfortunately, Anna had burst in the room before Rosa could speak and could see the two; then gave a mischievous smile following a fangirl squeal.

"You two look so cute together!"  
She already shipped them both when seeing what Rosa had done all by herself. Rosa's eyes widened and wasn't even sure how to react but clearly Zane wasn't sure who she was.

Standing up, the Ra female would try to push Anna out but didn't really budge so much.  
"Zane you are so lucky to be with a cute British girl like Rosa!"

Both of them were so confused, Rosa herself, knew she wasn't Britsh and had no clue why Anna would think that way.  
"Who...is she?"

Zane asks, feeling uneasy with her there. The brunette turns to face him and scratches the side of her head.  
"This is Anna Forrest, she's an underclassmen..."

It was such a bother since she had to tell the junior that she was in the wrong.  
"I ain't Bri'ish Anna," Rosa pauses. Her baby blue orbs stare at them both; so she was wrong and not British either? Her accent sure sounded quite like it and was sure that she was.

"I'm half Australian."  
Rosa was biracial, which was quite uncommon in Japan. But it seemed most Japanese people didn't just mix with their own kind; usually children would make fun of people who weren't pure.  
Luckily for Rosa, most of her life she had grew up in America but when returning to Japan, it was quite a change and hard for her to adjust to the school life and the school uniform too.

In Japan, she only knew quite a small amount of Japanese and struggled to learn more of the language and also kanji as well and studied quite hard to catch up with everyone else - it was really worth it in the end though.

"Oh! How many sheep does your family own?"  
Again? Australia didn't have any sheep for pets none the less owned them, unless you were a farmer. Was she thinking of New Zealand this time?

"My dad lives in America."  
Rosa replies to Anna, Zane, who was listening learns something more about her that he didn't know about but couldn't help but chuckle slightly at how silly Anna was; that or she really must not be bright.

"So we dun even own any."  
Anna had tilted her head to the side and was quite confused and wondered why Rosa would say things like that. it was rather confusing and wasn't even sure what to say since she didn't even own any sheep and lived in America. Perhaps she grew up there?

"Ah, I get it now!"  
The orange-haired female laughs, and stares at them both again. Looking towards the door cheekily, "I'll leave you love-birds alone."

Quickly departing, Rosa feels flustered and raises her voice at Anna who is already dashing away.  
"We ain't!"


	18. Duel To Score

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really stuck in what to do but was able to just leave it there and continue with a next chapter, probably makes it less complicated for me rather than to just not even publish and become lost.

Word had gotten around that Dr. Crowler was being a jerk once again, like how he was before. Everyone did thought he changed but seemed to revert back to his normal self, he was making the third year students do tests in basic maths to ensure they can calculate Life Points, write card effects down and even push-ups. It was just too strange.

Not just that, but he starts to cancel classes as the students fear they won't have sufficient grades to graduate if classes keep getting cancelled. To the point now that majority of the students are getting quite angry with him and decide to hunt him down and demand an explanation. However, Crowler ends up hiding from them but still runs and leads them to Chancellor Sheppard's office.

Angry as the third-year students were, Crowler still had to refuse and couldn't allow them to graduate. With Jaden being there too, he asks Crowler why but gets off-topic and tells him that he doesn't even have enough sufficient grades to graduate and calls him a 'Slifer Slacker' just like the old days.

With having no choice, Jaden decides to challenge Crowler to a duel and if he does it would allow everyone to graduate.

Now at the Duel Arena, everyone gathers and sits, watching the duel between Jaden and Crowler - oddly enough, every card played was exactly the same like the first duel that happened between them both.

Finally, with Jaden being the victor, he tells everyone that he's learned so many things from his students and that they have learned so much from him too, not wanting to let them go but knows he doesn't have a choice. Since classes were starting up once again, Crowler forces Jaden to catch up on all the work he has skipped.

A few days go by and Chancellor Sheppard and Dr. Crowler call everyone to the auditorium to announce the start of the Graduation Duel.  
Crowler, explaining that the third-years have to obtain a hundred points through dueling. That losing a duel equals to a point and also a win against a first-year student, a win against a second-year student is two points and dueling another third-year equals to three points.

Each of the third-years can only duel their opponent once and once they earn a hundred points then they are able to graduate. Some students, also allowed to keep going passed a hundred and the one student who has the most amount of points at the end will be able to receive a replica of Yugi Moto's deck, which is provided by Industrial Illusions.

With the Graduation Duel now underwear, Jaden at his Slifer Dorm sees many second-year students who wish to duel him, while Atticus becomes surrounded by girls who wish to duel him. Alexis, Syrus and Chazz also become quite popular and want to be dueled too.

The other third-year students get so few but don't mind it, while Rosa- a sigh as she had sat under a tree. No one yet wanted to duel her, it didn't really bother her and didn't care about obtaining the replica deck from the King of Games and just wanted those hundred points to graduate so she can move on.

"There's my upperclassman, Rosa!"  
A familiar voice which made the brunette rather annoyed but didn't want to show it. Standing up and seeing Anna run, followed by a male who was walking behind.

Laughing, Anna had her duel disk ready and deck placed in.  
"Come on! Let's duel!"  
She proclaimed, a smile on Rosa's face as the duel started. Rosa's turn beginning, since she was starting it off; she wanted to play safe since she wasn't sure what deck Anna had.

Drawing a card from her deck, Rosa seemed quite serious and knew she had to give it her all; the un-confidence she had right at the start had diminished and changed overtime.  
"I go an' use tha spell Pot of Greed!"

It was a strange tactic to use right at the start, however the brunette knew what she was doing; drawing two cards and placed them in her hand. Golden hue's staring at them again then making her move, "I play Dark Blade in attack mode an' equip 'im with Legendary Sword."

Dark Blade's attack and defence points increase by 300, making Dark Blade's ATK 2100 and DEF 1800.  
"I place two cards face down an' end my turn."

Now, it being Anna's turn. She draws and keeps a wide smile on her face, staring at her cards in her hand then playing one.  
"I place a monster faced down in defence mode then place a card faced down and end my turn!"

It was a rather short and quick turn for Anna, and Rosa wondered why she wouldn't try and attempt to win; there was a way and perhaps Anna was playing strategically.

However, when Rosa had attacked the faced down monster, it was Nimble Momonga which allowed her to gain 1000LP. Since now that Anna had 5000LP, Rosa figured it would be slightly harder to beat her but she felt like she could be able to think of a way to win.

Rosa had a feeling, in order to win she needed to up her game and decided to make her move by placing two more cards faced down and summon a monster.  
While the duel progressed, the brunette could notice Anna making a few slip ups and had lost the duel.

Soon after, the male beside her and smiled and took his duel disk out. Rosa could tell that the male with Anna was most likely Daniel and wanted to duel as well.  
"I've heard a lot about you, and I'm quite pleased to meet you."

He didn't seem so snobby and stuck up like all the other Obelisk Blue men, he was more sincere and kind. When glancing at him, Rosa couldn't put her finger on it but something felt off - Daniel was just too pretty to be a guy, he had quite a feminine face and didn't seem like he was bothered by it.

Maybe she was envious of his face? Not entirely sure but, needed to shake all of it off in order to get to the duel. When he went to make the first move, she could see that he used machine-type monsters, quite different to Anna's beast-type.

The duel that Daniel had put up was quite tough and challenging, he was winning and determined to not lose. Perhaps because Rosa was also a year older, that he wanted to make it challenging for even when she graduated.

However, when Rosa had just thought she was going to lose, she was able to turn it around with Monster Reborn and win the duel.


	19. Time To Graduate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super late, woah!  
> Had a bit of a block, I was stuck with the whole Trueman thing and skipped most of it because I know I wouldn't be able to do much for this fanfic if I just leave it blank. Anyway, enjoy it!

Even with all of this happening, Rosa had went to start more duels with others who had wanted to challenge her. However now something didn't seem right, students were missing and it just could not be explained, it was all okay but then it changed - what was going on?

Soon, majority of the people within Duel Academy cannot remember who they dueled nor can locate their names on the roster. Many have noticed that there were a lot more but it didn't seem like it anymore. It was strange and yet, unsure what anyone could even do.

Soon enough within the next day, more students had been gone missing. A figure approaches Rosa and says nothing but gets his duel disk out to duel her.  
The duelist was rather tough, impossible to beat and ended up losing. Like the others, students whom lost to the man who's identity was Trueman, had been taken into the World of Darkness.

What had happened next, not many students knew and only so few little can recall what happened as they were the ones to go up against Nightshroud along with the World of Darkness that had come along with it.

Sky is bright and clear as day, those who have been taken returned and many students run to thank Jaden - once again, his heroic actions come to save the world and graduation ceremony to also begin.

The winners from the Graduation Duels were to be announced by Dr. Crowler but was quite too saddened by it to even tell them, still he did not wish for the third-years to leave but had to as it meant they could take another step forward into all of this.

The results had been announced by Chancellor Sheppard and says that it is a three-way tie between Alexis, Chazz and Syrus. A problem as the winner was able to get a replica of Yugi Moto's deck but all had declined and wanted to keep their own deck with them.

With the Graduation Ceremony starting, the second-year representative, Hassleberry had to come forward and give a farewell speech to all of the third years, like him and a few others felt rather sad and tears were forming in their eyes such amazing third-year students since the first day and leaving like that hurt yet they knew the third-years had to.

After Hassleberry, Alexis, the third-year representative comes out to speak. Her farewell speech is one that many can remember, the friends they have made, how quickly time flew and the incidents that have happened within Duel Academy - so many that people just could not forget, memories like that would last a lifetime with them.

After the speech given by Alexis, the students go and accept the diploma's they have received; for graduating at Duel Academy then heading to the Obelisk Blue dorm for the graduation party.  
Arriving, many of the students talked and obviously some were feeling rather sad and yet there were those who were happy to leave in order to fulfil their careers.

The brunette had sighed, her back leaned against the wall and eyes had closed. While everyone already knew what to do with their life after graduation, she did not.  
Many picked the life of a pro duelist, others wanted to become a duel teacher or run their own duel school.

Golden hue's gazed at the ground while holding her empty cup that once contained juice, another sigh came out - although relieved as she was for graduating, it wasn't like she knew what to do after.  
"Maybe I should try an' find meself a job..."

Rosa muttered, she couldn't stay gloomy at the party, it was such a joy-kill and a certain someone wanted to remind her of that.  
"Stop feeling gloomy and cheer up, this is your graduation party Rosa! Enjoy yourself, got that?"

The voice demanding as always, her eyes gazed up to see her raven haired friend have his attempt to make her smile.  
"Oh g'day Chazz."

Hopeless, Rosa turns to her side and head resting on the wall as another sigh escapes her lips. Such a sight, Chazz just cannot stand; he frowns and quickly grabs her coat and brings her close to him; it's obvious he's angry but Rosa doesn't look.

"Stop feeling so glum and sorry for yourself! This isn't like you Rosa and you know that! So what if you don't know what to do, who cares! You're the one who's going to make the best out of your life! If you want to take a gap-year then go ahead! You're stopping yourself from doing what you want! You're going to regret not making the most of this party!"

Chazz quickly pushes her away, annoyed and arms folded while the brunette had frowned at herself then shook her head after, wiping the tears that were forming.  
"Ya don't even understand..."

She tells him, her head raising and fists clutching, the paper cup scrunched up and throws it in the bin, landing perfectly in.  
"...ya 'lready know what yer gonna do. It ain't like I can jus' get up an' leave, travel to wherever I like. I can't jus' do that..."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was giving up on herself like that and it was sick. He didn't want to hit her or make more of a scene then already and decided to calm down before speaking. His hand placed on her shoulder and bringing her in for her to sob on his jacket. He wasn't so caring like this, but somewhat Rosa was like him in a few ways - even if they did seem quite different.

He knew she couldn't head back to America, she couldn't face her father after so long of not speaking nor seeing him; there was surely a reason why she didn't want to become a pro duelist, he somewhat felt that she thought she wasn't good enough to make it. And as good as an artist Rosa was, it would mean she would have to see her father at work just about every day.

"You're just tormenting yourself, you know that?"  
Chazz says, knowing that it was true - she couldn't stand up and speak to her father, she didn't seem to have much faith in being a professional...what was she to do?  
His eyes gazed away from her then back down where he parted away then scratched the side of his head, he may have an idea after all.

"For now, just do what you like. There's no need to rush, okay?"  
He didn't like seeing any girl cry, especially if he caused it. He did want to try and cheer her up in the best possible way.

"I have a duel in two weeks..." As much as he hated to say it, he knew she would instantly jump for joy.  
"...why don't you come and watch and join me after my victory, Aster is going to be there."   
Just the mention of Aster's name would make Rosa's heart skip a beat and feel rather happy to see him, so many warm feelings inside when seeing him.

"Ay? Thank's Chazz, yer jus' so thoughtful."  
A smile brought to her face which cheers her up right away - how she cannot wait to see Aster again.


	20. Chazz's Debut Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a big block and was unsure what to write, but somehow when I had slow internet I was able to come up with lots of ideas. x-x

It was after graduation, and a cheerful exhale came out of Rosa. It was already the day of Chazz's duel against some newbie and she already had a feeling that Chazz was going to win, with how good of a duelist he was; she could tell whoever this new duelist was - had no such chance of winning.

Arriving at the duel arena, her golden hue's looked around to see many people lined up to enter the arena. Stopping now, she had scratched her head and wondered how she was even going to get in without a ticket like everyone else had.

The brunette thought that maybe she couldn't get in, even when being quite early maybe she should call up Chazz? He would know what to say to her, or at least tell her how to get in so she didn't have to get in trouble and all.

Ringing him, her foot tapping rapidly. Awaiting for an answer, she had heard the male finally picking up his phone.  
"Rosa, where the hell are you? You're keeping _The Chazz_ waiting."

Frowning, she sometimes wonders why she wanted to be his friend in the first place, it really makes her doubt it half the time.  
"Why're ya wonderin' that fer? I'm outside tha duel arena an' 'ave no idea of gettin' in."  
Rosa tells him, she doesn't want to be late and doesn't even want to miss out on watching a duel instead of on tv. Two weeks and she didn't even get anything from him, rather annoying actually.

He sighs, "fine, just go to the bodyguard and tell them you have approval from me."  
After he hung up, the brunette sighs and heads off to go to the back where most celebrities and duelists would head for their own private room before a duel, which she wouldn't mind herself to see more than others who have paid. How lucky she felt to be here.

Seeing the bodyguards blocking up the back entryway, they had both looked at her.  
"Chazz told me that I can go in an-"

They had looked at each other then laughed after, "no can do miss."  
Now, what was she going to do? Calling him up would only make him angrier and wasn't sure what else she could do.

A hand placed on her arm, masculine and warm yet she didn't want to see who it was, after all, she may not even know who it is? But it couldn't be.  
"You can step aside, she's with me."

That voice, she could recognise who it was. Her head turned to stare at the pro and smiled shyly, cheeks turning red.  
"Mr. Phoenix!"

Both of the bodyguards said, "right this way."  
Seemed both of the bodyguards let him in along with her. While walking alongside him, she had frozen up - what could she say to him? Perhaps a thank you would be in good order.

"A-Aster...th-"  
"Don't worry about it, okay? I already had a feeling you were here because of Chazz."

Well, guess she didn't need to thank him after all, he was probably being too kind. It had made her rather happy to hear that he was doing this because of Chazz, even if he was already in an early retirement because of what happened with Mike.

Aster was here considering he was the one who helped Chazz become a pro in the first place and wanted to watch from one of the best seats without having to worry about fans noticing him and stealing the raven's spotlight.

Rosa had sat down at the high part of the duel arena and had looked away when seeing Aster take his place beside her. His hands resting on the armrests provided and had dared so wanted to place her own hand on top of his.

She just didn't want to ruin the friendship she shared with him - he was smart and he probably would have figured it out she had feelings for him...maybe he hadn't noticed yet since she didn't want to show that she had any. The brunette was afraid, she was scared that he would separate himself from her and could not be friends any longer. No, even when she had such feelings for him Rosa couldn't allow him to know. It was better if she had kept all those feelings inside, at least that way, he wouldn't have to feel bad if he ever found out and confronted her.

A gentle smile came to her face as she had got out her phone, social media was always so great and some of the tags were really just filled with the majority of the hottest pro duelists currently.

_Watching the duel between @TheChazz and some guy called Punk with @PhoenixD ♥_

A wide smile came to her face as she had pressed Post on Tweeting and placed her phone down on her lap, the duel was going to start soon as the MC was already introducing both of the duelists who were to compete against each other.

A few chimes came from her phone, golden hue's stared down at her phone to see some people or guess- fans had reblogged her post and had typed down some nasty comments about her.

_You're such a liar. YOU with Aster Phoenix? In your dreams!_

_Ahahahaha, what a b#$%*! Attention seeker much!_

A frown came to her face when she had read such comments like that, they really didn't know she was telling the truth. Aster had turned his head towards his friend who seemed engrossed in her phone.

"What's the matter, Rosa?"  
He asks, curious but then sees her quickly taking a picture of him.  
"H-Hey! What was that for?"

Aster asks her, peering in to stare at her phone and seeing her type away on Tweeting again.

_Liars gonna lie, but guess I ain't one! ;D_

Underneath was the photo she had just taken of him. He had grumbled then stared up at her, what was she up to or why was she even doing that?  
"You know Rosa...there's no need to brag."

She had laughed light-heartedly and placed her phone away. She'll check the later. The duel was about to begin.  
"I'm not braggin', 'm showin' off!~"

As the duel had started, Chazz had made the first move and made a simple move but it did seem like he was already planning something for his victory.  
It didn't seem like many turns had passed after Chazz had ended up winning the duel. Many of the fans were cheering and a smile to their faces, arms in the air and chanting.

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up!"  
Rosa couldn't help but join in, oh it was just great to go along with the crowd. As Aster stood up, his blue orbs stared at her and saw how happy she seemed then decided to take his leave. She didn't seem to notice until later when Chazz had arrived in the backstage room.

"So you made it? Did you see my duel?"  
"I did..."

Her voice was rather distant, she couldn't believe Aster had gone up and left without saying anything to her. That didn't seem like him at all, she hopes it wasn't because she was cheering for her friend. Was that it? Nah- Aster didn't seem like the type to get jealous.

"What's the matter, Rosa? You should be happy for The Chazz."  
Chazz had raised his head up slightly and gave a smug grin. His hands resting on his hips and onyx eyes closed. But he only had heard slow claps, it wasn't like she meant it and he didn't like this at all.

"Yeah, tha's great'n all...but Aster jus' wen' up an' left."  
Chazz had scoffed after Rosa told him that, she seemed sad but he was sick and tired. Aster this, Aster that. It was always about him, and he always seemed to just annoy him.

"I'm sure he was busy! Now stop feeling down for yourself Rosa! I want us to celebrate, okay?"  
It was his debut duel as a pro after all, of course, both of them knew that celebrating wouldn't be a regular but today he was feeling in high spirits despite her downer attitude.

Her head had raised to stare at him and let a gentle smile come to her face then nodded her head.  
"Kay!"

She didn't want to keep worrying about Aster, he perhaps had his own reasons as to why he just left. It wouldn't worry her at all, enjoy the freedom was the best thing right now; even if it seemed too selfish to cheer herself up.


	21. Aster...Jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *breathes heavily* yes. another chapter. is Aster jealous? oooooo

A smile came as the female had stood out in the spotlight and waved to her fans. The flashing of the camera had beamed on her as always as she took her slow steps in her red pumps. Dress that cut half-way and revealed her right leg and deep v-neck dress that also showed much cleavage of her breasts.

Platinum blonde hair tied up high with a side-curl and hazel eyes, lipstick and presented herself as beautiful. She was only making her fame more, Miss USA. A light chuckle came to her face, reporters wanting to get interviews with her, but ignored them all. 

"Miss Malone! Can we get some answers!"  
"Miss Malone! We still haven't gotten any answers why you and Mr. Chavez broke up?"

A smile still kept to Miss USA's face, "I have to apologise, but as I had said earlier, both of us had lost the spark."

Spencer Chavez, 25, a clothes model and ex-boyfriend of Miss USA; Rosa's cousin.  
Ophelia Jeanette Malone, 20, Make-Up Artist and Miss USA.

* * *

As Rosa had looked down at her phone she had seen the text message she had received from her cousin a month ago.

Spencer: [text] Ophelia broke up with me, I want you to be careful of her.  
I saw her eyeing that friend of yours. She's a dangerous person, be careful Rosa. [/text]

The brunette doesn't usually communicate with her cousin, and after that text, she hadn't replied. She didn't understand what it had meant, how can Miss USA be dangerous? She seemed to be kind and caring, wanting to share with others and help the poor. She wouldn't have won that pageant otherwise.

Her head had tilted to the side, then a sigh escaped her lips. It had been two months since she had last saw and spoken to Aster. That night when she watched Chazz duel was the last time, she couldn't understand it at all. She had texted him and he never replied, she tried to call and he didn't answer it...like he hung up or ignored it.

What did she do? Rosa's mind was racing with thoughts, at first, she didn't want to pester him and seem like some crazy girl by texting him all the time. 'Is okay, he's jus busy'.

That was what she had kept thinking to herself, he was working his way up to being a pro once again and she didn't want to seem like she was getting in his way; she wanted to support him and be there for him no matter what.

It was late in the afternoon, Rosa was sitting down on a bench and tapped her foot as she had decided to try and call Aster again.  
"Pick up..." She whispered to herself, the streets weren't as busy as they usually were but that was good - less sound and quieter for her to hear his voice again. Her heart raced, she wanted him to answer it, she wanted to speak to him and was becoming worried that he was shutting her out and for what?

"Yes, Rosa?"  
Aster picked up, however, he was annoyed. The tone of his voice was easy to tell, but Rosa didn't want to falter and smiled. Even though he couldn't see it, she was happy to hear him again.

"Are we friends?"  
She felt like he didn't want to anymore, "of course we are. What makes you think we aren't?"  
His voice calmer now, but there are still doubts here and there. She possibly couldn't just brush it off like it was nothing.

"Is jus', ya 'aven't replied to 'ny'v my texts an' ya sound angry. Ya know I didn' do anythin'..."  
Rosa wanted to hear why he wasn't, even if he was going to say he was busy; she needed some closure.

"Don't pretend like you don't know Rosa."  
He snapped, flinching her eyes widened slightly. She hadn't ever heard him being so angry at her, he normally never was and this was heartbreaking.

"Jus' tell me...this ain't 'bout tha fact I cheered fer Chazz?"  
Was that it? Maybe he was jealous? That couldn't be - Aster wasn't the type to get jealous, right?

"Stop calling me for a while Rosa, you should just enjoy your time with your _boyfriend_."  
Aster then hung up, Rosa had frozen up. Why did he think she and Chazz were together? She couldn't even explain it, they were only friends, they understood what it was like when both their parents died when they had been abused by their guardians. They thought of each other like siblings, and nothing more.

She had no time to explain herself to him, and what was worse - he didn't want her to call him. It was as if he was telling her to leave him alone...maybe giving him some space was the best thing she could do? Let him think it all out and call her as soon as he realised what he said.

Placing her phone away, she had stood up and headed towards a noodle shop. She couldn't help it, she didn't care if people were looking. But her heavy breathing was making people notice, she felt like she couldn't think straight but managed to make it and sit down at the far back.

She had been here a few times before, and would normally order the same thing each time. A waitress had come and stared at her, she seemed concerned but Rosa had tried to pull it off - at least so she wouldn't have to feel like she's a bother.  
"May I take your order?"

She asks, golden hue's stare up and hand placed on her heart. She was still so torn up after what happened as Aster's words repeated in her mind.  
"J-Jus...a miso ramen."

As the waitress left, Rosa had taken slow and deep breaths. She had tried to not think about it anymore and leant forward, letting a sad sigh and place her hands on her face. She didn't want to cry in a public place, she knew better than that. She hated bringing attention to herself, it made her nervous.

"Why would he think somethin' like tha?"   
She asked herself, as she had shaken her head. She didn't want to think about this any longer, her mind was being clouded with all such thoughts and would wait until her food arrived.

"Rosa?"  
She had heard a familiar voice, the person placed their hand on her shoulder for a moment then let go after.

He didn't say anything, Rosa had looked up to see who it was, she had stared at him for some time then quickly stood to her feet and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. She couldn't believe this, perhaps it was better to have someone comfort her? He was warm, her cheeks had turned red and his build seemed perfect.

But she couldn't she knew she couldn't have feelings for another man. She was always deeply in love with Aster Phoenix and devoted her love to him but - it was his fault, he was her first kiss after all. That was something Rosa could never forget.


End file.
